L'avenir de personne n'est garanti
by Pandora60
Summary: Beckett reviens toujours vers Castle, c'est un fait, et celui-ci lui pardonne toujours, mais si un jour Castle n'était apte à lui pardonner la plus grande erreur de sa vie...? Mon 6x01 version drame.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir! Je poste une nouvelle fanfic, très centrée sur la psychologie des personnages et sur trois personne en particulier. **

**Bon, tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je m'excuse pour ceux qui lisent _l'enfer, le silence _la suite arrivera bientôt c'est promis! **

**Concernant cette fiction, elle est partie d'une idée un peu floue, j'avais l'idée de retracer le 6x01, à ma manière, pour ceux qui ont entendus parler un peu de ma théorie sur les actions de Beckett, cette fiction explique l'effet Yoyo que je pense voir dans la saison 6, après ce n'est que mon avis, mais cette histoire sera centrée comme je l'ai dis plus haut sur trois personnages en particuliers: **

**Premièrement: Kate Beckett. ( Bon, c'est pas dur à deviner sa...) **

**Deuxièmement: Richard Castle ( bon, là non plus... ) **

**Troisièmement: Lanie Parish! Ce personnage est pour moi un des meilleurs de la série, et je pense que c'est vraiment LA SEULE qui peux dire à Kate ce qu'elle pense vraiment de ses actions envers Castle, et vous allez voir qu'elle ne va pas forcément aller dans son sens... **

**Je ne savais pas comment dérouler l'événement perturbateur, et je me suis rediffusé le 4x19, et une phrase de Martha m'a donné l'idée finale: L'avenir de personne n'est garanti, et bien oui, malheureusement... **

**En piste! :D**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Je respirais un grand coup pendant que l'avion se secouait un peu plus alors que des nuages aussi blancs que de la neige couvraient la seule partie visible du ciel à travers le hublot de l'appareil volant.

Le vol était relativement calme, contrairement à mon état d'esprit.

J'étais si impatiente que mes mains en tremblaient d'anticipation, j'avais tellement envie d'atterrir, de pouvoir de nouveau être sur le sol et avoir ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Je triturais mes pauvres doigts, d'abord de mes ongles, puis ensuite de ma bouche, rongeant ces derniers jusqu'au bout du possible, étant plus que stressée et impatiente d'être là-bas.

J'avais pris ma décision ultime, celle qui avait mit du temps à venir mais qui désormais était la seule chose que je voulais plus que tout au monde, ma détermination était sans faille, j'avais envie de sa, je voulais faire ce que j'avais mis du temps à m'avouer, car pour être honnête, cela faisait deux mois que j'étais partie.

J'avais coupé tout contact avec mon ancienne vie, je voulais faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé, que ce soit il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an, ou simplement avant mon départ, j'avais besoin de faire le vide et de réfléchir, et ce job m'y avait beaucoup aidé.

Les gars ainsi que Lanie et mon père avaient été prévenus, ils savaient ce que j'attendais d'eux, et ils avaient respectés ma décision, chose que je leur remerciais beaucoup, quand à Rick…

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de parole, comme toujours, il avait compris sans un mot, même si je m'en voulais de la situation dans laquelle il l'avait compris.

Après sa demande qui m'avait mis le cœur et la tête à l'envers, je n'avais pas su quoi faire, quoi répondre, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, je n'étais pas prête… Pas maintenant, pas alors que notre couple battait de l'aile, la discussion n'aurait jamais dû tourner de cette manière, j'aurais simplement dû lui dire que j'acceptais le job, que je réfléchirais à notre relation pendant cette période d'essais à Washington, et que je rendrais ma décision de rester là-bas ou de retourner à New-York dans environ deux mois, c'était ce que j'avais prévu, cela aurait dû être simple, clair et net, seulement nous deux… Cela n'avait jamais été simple…

Je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire comprendre mes doutes, mes craintes et ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire, mais j'avais malheureusement dû lui donner ma réponse, et cette réponse avait malheureusement fait de la peine à mon amour, je le savais… Mais je ne pouvais accepter, je n'étais pas encore prête à faire le grand saut, malgré toute la volonté du monde, malgré le fait que mon cœur était en train de hurler oui à l'homme que j'aimais, j'avais simplement réagis par instinct, et cet instinct, c'était la peur…

Je me rappelais parfaitement du déroulement de la scène, je m'étais levée, lui avait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres, et lui avait répondu :

_**-Je te demande pardon Rick… Laisse-moi le temps, je pense que tu comprends, ne m'appelle pas Rick… Je le ferais, je te rendrais la décision de ma vie pendant cet appel, je sais que ce que je demande de faire est cruel mais j'en ai besoin… Je t'aime Rick… Même si j'ai du mal à te le prouver… **_

Après ces paroles très dures à prononcer pour moi, et à accepter pour lui, je m'étais levé, et après un dernier baiser, je lui avais tourné le dos les larmes aux yeux, ne trouvant pas le courage de croiser son regard rempli d'amour, de larme et de déception, c'était lâche, je le savais, mais j'étais comme sa, comme il l'avait dit, et même s'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait comme j'étais, j'étais persuadée qu'un jour, il finirait par me le reprocher, j'en étais certaine.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais dans cet avion, cet avion qui me ramènerais à lui, qui me ferait retrouver mon amour, le confort de ses bras, l'océan de ses yeux, c'était cet avion, qui me ramenait de nouveau vers l'avenir et le bonheur.

Et voila que je redevenais guimauve… Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui parce que ça me donnait des idées très… Guimauve et… Sexy par la même occasion, après deux mois sans faire l'amour, je sentais que mon pauvre Castle n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Je rigolais toute seule à cette pensée, il me manquait tant… De toutes les personnes que j'avais _quittées _c'était sans contexte lui qui m'avait le plus manqué, j'avais tellement eu envie de m'endormir dans ses bras chaque soir, d'embrasser ses lèvres et de me plonger dans son magnifique regard, tant de chose m'avaient manquées sans lui, j'avais tellement hâte de le revoir !

Mais j'avais eu besoin de faire le point sur ce que je voulais, ce boulot était vraiment quelque chose qui m'attirait, qui était sans doute la chance de ma vie, et notre couple était un peu sur une barque en pleine mer, alors j'avais besoin de voir si je sautais à l'eau pour rejoindre la terre ferme, ou si je reprenais les rames et que je ressayais de la stabiliser, j'avais besoin de savoir si la barque valait vraiment le coup, et j'avais pris ma décision, oui, elle valait le coup, elle valait chaque éclaboussures, chaque vagues, parce qu'elle m'emmenait automatiquement vers une vie merveilleuse, alors même si je devais en baver et me faire éclabousser à chaque seconde, la vie qui m'attendait et l'homme qui s'y trouvait en valait la peine, largement la peine.

Au début, le boulot avait été génial, et j'avais pu oublier un peu mes tracas de New-York, et ma peur viscérale du bonheur combiné au plaisir du travail m'avait fait rapidement croire que je pouvais m'en contenter et être heureuse avec ce job.

Mais ce ne fût pas le cas, l'absence de Rick se faisait cruellement ressentir, et celle des autres également, même s'il y avait des collègues sympathiques, enfin… C'était une façon de parler bien sûr… L'ambiance n'était pas très amusante, au contraire, et même si le travail n'était pas fait pour s'amuser, j'avais pris conscience que sans l'amusement apporté par Castle lors du boulot, je serais encore la femme d'il y a cinq ans, celle qui refusait toute amitié ou amour envers les autres, celle qui avait les cheveux courts et qui ne se préoccupait que très peu de l'image qu'elle donnait, celle qui n'était pas amoureuse d'un homme, celle que n'était pas aimée pour ce qu'elle était, celle qui était mon masque, celle qui cachait la vraie Katherine Hougton Beckett.

Katherine Hougton Beckett…

Rick...

-_Tu me manque tellement Castle… J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir…_ Pensais-je avec tristesse, n'oubliant pas son regard lors de sa demande.

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé mon prénom en entier, j'avais eu l'impression de me redécouvrir, d'être une femme heureuse, d'être moi, cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, le masque et la peur remontant ensuite, mais ce sentiment, je ne l'avais pas oublié, et entendre Rick me demander de l'épouser était quelque chose que j'avais toujours rêvé d'entendre sans jamais l'assumer, sans jamais le savoir moi-même, mais au fond… Toutes les femmes rêvent que l'homme de leurs rêves prononce leurs prénoms dans ces circonstances, c'était un des plus grands souhaits de toutes les femmes sur terre, et je n'échappais pas à la règle.

J'avais un peu peur de le revoir aussi… Comment allait-il ? Est-ce que mon refus ne l'avait pas blessé à jamais… ? Est-ce qu'il avait finalement décidé que cet obstacle entre nous était celui de trop ?

Quelques jours avant mon départ de Washington, j'avais essayé de joindre Lanie pour lui faire par de mes craintes, mais celle-ci ne m'avait pas répondue, bizarre… D'habitude elle répondait tout le temps, étant fidèle à elle-même et à la chasse aux ragots, d'autant plus qu'elle m'avait bien dit que je pouvais l'appeler quand je voudrais avant de partir à DC, mais bon, ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment.

Décidant d'arrêter de me prendre la tête et de me laisser aller pour voir comment allait se passer les retrouvailles, je tournais la tête vers l'écran au milieu de l'avion, où les infos des derniers jours passaient :

J'apprenais donc ainsi qu'une femme s'était pendue à sa fenêtre devant ses enfants, que les routes de New-York étaient bondées à cause du retour des vacances, ou encore qu'un très grave accident de voiture avait été déclaré il y a environ deux jours, un homme avait été percuté par un camion et que ses jours étaient encore en jeux, l'accident avait été très violent selon les témoins, mais d'après les journalistes, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se réveille un jour.

J'écoutais le témoignage du conducteur, qui semblait bouleversé :

-Je… Il faisait nuit… Il pleuvait, je roulais doucement avec ma camionnette en rentrant du travail je… Et il était là… Il était arrêté en plein milieu de la route, et même si c'était un passage piétons et que le feu était vert je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai … Je l'ai percuté je…

Il reprit sont souffle en laissant échapper quelques larmes, semblant très perturbé par la suite et semblant culpabiliser, il enchaîna :

-Je… Je suis allé voir comment il allait et il y avait tellement de sang, sa main était dans un sale état surtout et son téléphone était à côté de lui je… Il était en train d'appeler une femme… Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je le jure je suis désolé…

Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à la place de ses proches, surtout de la femme en question sur le téléphone, savoir qu'un être cher était entre la vie et la mort était une chose horrible, et en vue de la balle que j'avais reçu il y a maintenant deux ans, je savais que les autres avaient soufferts de ce tragique événement en plus de la mort de Montgomery, si jamais Rick venait à me faire une chose du genre, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais pour ne pas avoir pu le sauver, pour ne pas avoir pu protéger l'homme que j'aimais.

Chassant ces horribles pensées de ma tête, je regardais de nouveau par le hublot, normalement, nous devrions bientôt atterrir, et je pourrais enfin retrouver mon amour ainsi que ma petite famille de cœur, j'étais vraiment impatiente de tous les revoir, de pouvoir retrouver ma meilleure amie devant un verre de vin, de pouvoir embrasser Rick à pleine bouche, de pouvoir de nouveau dormir dans ses bras.

/

J'étais si nerveuse que j'en courais presque, j'avais d'abord pensé à aller le voir chez lui une fois mes affaires déposées à mon appartement, mais comme il était encore tôt, il devait sans doute être au commissariat avec les garçons, et c'est pourquoi j'étais là, arrivant près de l'ascenseur.

J'arrivais bien trop lentement à mon gout, comment réagirait les autres en me voyant, aurais-je droit à des insultes, des hurlements, de joie, de haine, des petites cullotes qui volent ? Non, pas à ce point là…

De toute façon, je devais bien revenir au commissariat, ou au moins le contacter, car ma période d'essais était terminée et je devais rendre mes comptes, c'est-à-dire Washington ou New-York.

Franchissant les portes de l'engin métallique, je senti mon cœur s'accélérer à grande vitesse en imaginant mon petit ami à quelques pas de moi, sachant qu'il était à ma portée, que ses lèvres étaient si proches de moi, si tentantes, si délicieuses, si…

La chaleur commençait à monter dans mon corps, son esprits et son caractère de gamin mais également d'écrivain me manquait, oui, ça me manquait, mais faire l'amour avec lui me manquait bien également, je devais reconnaitre qu'il était vraiment un amant hors pair et que je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de désir et de plaisir pendant l'acte amoureux qu'avec lui, on disait souvent que faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aimait était mieux et procurait plus de plaisir, et bien j'étais entièrement d'accord !

Arrivant dans les locaux, je m'arrêtais et constatais que tout le monde m'observait, normal en quelques sorte, sauf que malheureusement ce n'était pas des regards joyeux ou accueillants, non, c'était des regards tristes, gênés, ils exprimaient clairement la gêne des personnes présentes à l'étage, et cela ne me rassurant pas en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un regard m'étant destiné.

J'aperçus Ryan et Esposito, ils vinrent vers moi et je leur offrais un sourire, tout leurs êtres exprimaient la surprise, mais également la tristesse et cette même gêne.

-Salut les gars, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là. Commençais-je dans un clin d'œil pour essayer de les détendre.

Ils m'offrirent un regard et un sourire crispé, ils n'étaient clairement pas naturels, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon malaise, je comprenais que ma décision ais pu être considérée comme égoïste, mais j'avais prévenu, et maintenant j'étais là, devant eux, qu'est-ce qui se passait alors ?

-Salut Beckett… Vous revenez parmi nous finalement… ? Commença Ryan d'un ton hésitant, démontrant clairement son malaise à mon égard.

-Et oui ! Alors je vous ai manqué ? Où est Castle ? Demandais-je impatiente et aussi excitée qu'une puce un grand sourire d'amoureuse plaqué sur les lèvres.

Le petit blond de la bande ne me répondit pas, mais Esposito essaya maladroitement de sauver la mise à son frère de cœur :

-Je… Oui bien sûr Beckett mais… en fait…

-Lieutenant Beckett ?

Je me retournais pour croiser le regard brun de Victoria Gates, elle semblait surprise, mal à l'aise et triste… Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ? Que s'était-il passé durant mes deux mois d'absences ?

-Sir…

-J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau lieutenant… Me coupa-t-elle d'un air grave, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon propre malaise.

Je délaissais les gars après leur avoir exprimer mon contentement sur nos retrouvailles, et fermais la porte du bureau de celle qui allait redevenir ma supérieure.

-Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que je suis ravie de vous revoir parmi nous, j'en déduis que vous souhaitez reprendre votre poste ici n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais, elle semblait perturbée, mais pas à propos de ma réintégration, j'aurais limite dis qu'elle s'en fichait un peu et que la suite était plus importante, sans doute la raison de son malaise et de celui des autres.

-Très bien je… Votre décision n'appartient qu'à vous, mais je crains que nous devions reporter les festivités plus tard

Son ton grave m'alerta, je ne savais pas ce qui se tramait, mais une chose était certaine : Elle me concernait, que ce soit directement ou indirectement.

-Sir… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe.

Elle soupira de gène, mais se reprit bien vite malgré le fait que de par cet acte involontaire, je venais de comprendre que je n'allais pas aimer la suite.

-Très bien lieutenant mais cela ne va malheureusement pas vous plaire… Asseyez-vous...

* * *

Reviews pour cette fic tournant sur le drame?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila la suite de cette histoire, bon ce chapitre à été très dur à écrire, parce que je voulais vraiment faire ressentir la peine qu'éprouvais Kate, et je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite... **

**Passons! Merci aux reviews que vous avez laisser, ça me touche beaucoup et vos commentaires sont vraiment des propulseurs d'écriture (si, si! Je vous assure!) **

**Bon, remerciements à: **

**Madoka ayu: Merci énormément pour tout tes conseils, ton soutient, ta présence et ta fidélité, nos discussion animé sur la psychologie de nos deux amoureux me remplissent toujours d'une énergie extraordinaire, et si ce chapitre à vu le jour, c'est surtout grâce à toi, merci infiniment. **

**Saluki8: Merci de suivre mes écrits, non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tuer l'écrivain chéri de Kate, j'aime quand ça fini bien! **

**Castlefan: Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te rendra plus accro! ^^**

**Stellaitbr: Merci d'apprécier mon style d'écriture, j'espère que celui de ce chapitre te conviendra également, moi je n'en suis pas satisfaite, mais le meilleur avis est celui du public!  
**

**DrWeaver: NAAAAANNNN J'ai pas le courage de lui faire trop de mal, et puis c'est Castle quoi! Il s'en sors toujours, merci de me suivre! :D**

**Shoukapik: J'ai suivi ton conseil... Et ça marche! XD l'épisode 5x24 au final est une vrai machine à écrire à lui tout seul! **

**chris65: Ton pressentiment est assez vrai ( en gros t'a trouvé...) Oui, tu vera dans ce chapitre qu'elle s'en voudra à mort. **

**xMiyu: ET SIIIIII! J'ai osé touché à Rick! Plus particulièrement à sa main! XD Merci de me suivre! **

**Castle-BB156-Bones: Bonne intuition, malheureusement, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! :D**

**svetkate: Rien de trop grave... Hum... Tu va voir qu'il va y avoir un petit problème au niveau d'une de ses mains, mais chut! Je me tais... ;)**

**Merci aussi à tous les GUEST! **

**En priant pour que ce chapitre vous plaise plus qu'a moi bien sûr! **

**Ps: Petit moment assez strange dans une espèce de dimension parallèle (Oui vous avez bien entendu, mais rien de fantastique, juste un peu tiré par les cheveux... Nan? Sans blague?!) XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

Je m'asseyais sur la chaise en face du bureau de ma supérieure, l'inquiétude faisant tambouriner mon cœur comme si un concert de hardrock se jouait à l'intérieur de l'organe le plus important du corps, j'étais horriblement stressée par ce qui allait suivre.

-Très bien… Il se trouve que pendant votre… Période d'essais à Washington, Castle venait au poste…

Au mon dieu, ça concernait Rick… S'il-vous plait… Faites qu'elle ne m'annonce pas une balle en plein cœur ou un truc du genre, je ne le supporterais pas, jamais, j'en mourrais…

-Que s'est-il passé ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?! M'écriais-je en ne retenant pas mon ton de voix, l'inquiétude prenant trop d'ampleur dans mon corps et mon cœur, elle s'installait dans chaque parcelle de mon être.

Elle sembla hésiter sur la manière de m'annoncer sa réponse, plus les minutes tournait, plus mes soupçons se confirmaient, mais je refusais d'y croire…Non ! Rick ne pouvait pas être mort, il s'en sortait toujours, il était toujours plus malin que la mort, il s'en sortait à chaque fois ! Pourquoi celle-ci serait différente ?!

-Hum… Lieutenant… Je… Il ne lui est rien arrivé sur une enquête… C'est plus simple et ce n'est malheureusement que le fruit du hasard il…

Je voulais avoir la suite, mais en même temps je la fuyais, je refusais d'entendre quelque chose qui pourrait me briser le cœur, Rick allait bien ! Il devait aller bien, il le fallait…

Elle m'acheva avec sa dernière phrase, me confrontant à la dure réalité qui m'arracha le cœur :

-Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de l'accident de voiture qui fait la une des infos… Je suis désolé lieutenant mais j'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse de Richard Castle…

Non… Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ce n'était pas possible, Rick allait bien, il devait aller bien, pour Alexis, pour Martha, pour Lanie, pour les gars…

Pour moi… Pour nous… Pour notre amour…

Une soudaine froideur transperça mon corps, j'avais les entrailles compressées, l'estomac noué par deux étaux de fer, le cœur en miette, j'étais anéantie, Rick mon amour… Mon cœur, mon âme… L'homme que j'aimais tant ! Il…

Je senti mon cœur battre plus vite malgré sa mort, je sentais mes membres trembler, et je commençais à suer à grosse goutte, j'étais dans un état de transe aussi intense qu'une crise épilepsie, j'étais malade, j'étais devenue malade, je n'avait plus de cœur, je n'avait plus de vie, j'étais morte de peur et de douleur, j'étais sans vie, elle m'avait quitté à l'instant même où mon amour s'était trouvé entre les griffes de la mort, des griffes tellement acérées qu'ils était difficile de s'en sortir, j'étais si malheureuse… J'étais morte de l'intérieur, je n'étais plus rien, juste une feuille morte, cramée par l'incendie qu'avait provoqué cette horrible événement, je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement, de l'air, il me fallait de l'air, quelque chose qui me calmerais moi et les tremblements incessants, Rick… Il me fallait Rick… Je devais le voir, il fallait que je vois mon amour, j'en avais besoin, il le fallait !

Je me levais soudainement de ma chaise, je voyais d'énorme étoiles devant mes yeux, me rendant à la même sensation qu'un aveugle, je n'avais pour vision que celle de Rick, en sang, percuté par ce camion, mon amour… En sang, Rick en sang, en sang !

Une soudaine envie de vomir me prit aux tripes, je me sentais oppressée, j'étais en nage, sortir, je devais sortir d'ici !

Soudain, je rencontrais une surface dure, me causant une douleur à la tête, j'entendis la voix lointaine d'une femme avait de sombrer dans les abymes de la mort et du désespoir.

/

Une voix lointaine résonnait dans ma tête, comme un écho, comme une douce mélodie, la meilleure de toute, une chanson si belle que je souhaitais entendre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'ouvris les yeux avec douceur, sans rapidité, pour me laisser le temps de sortir de mon sommeil et de profiter encore un peu des sentiments que cet air de chanson évoquait en moi. Plongeant mon regard dans l'endroit où je me trouvais je constatais qu'il n'y avait que du vide, je n'étais sur aucune surface, je flottais, j'étais dans le vide.

La panique monta en moi, avant de constater que je ne chutais sur aucun point, je flottais, au sens propre du terme, je flottais dans le vide, dans cet espace vide qu'étais l'endroit où je me trouvais, d'autant plus que je constatais ma totale nudité dans ce lieu étrange.

Comment j'étais arrivé ici ? Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je ne me rappelais de rien, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

La mélodie me semblait de plus en plus proche, elle répétait toujours les mêmes paroles, toujours les mêmes son, mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer lesquels et ce qu'ils signifiaient, j'étais perdue dans un endroit totalement désert, un endroit qui était seulement animé par ma respiration en cette douce mélodie résonnant à mes oreilles.

Soudain, sans que je n'y soit préparé ni même prévenue, je senti un plaisir intense irradier mon corps, réchauffant mon cœur et une certaine partie de mon anatomie, un plaisir pur et simple qui m'amena en une seconde au septième ciel, le même plaisir que je ressentais chaque fois que Rick me faisait l'amour.

-Rick mon amour…

Comment étais-ce possible de ressentir la même sensation que les orgasmes qu'il me donnait alors que je ne le trouvais pas à mes côtés ? Comment pouvais-je ressentir un tel plaisir alors que je ne le sentais pas en moi ?

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais il y a une seconde, car désormais, je le sentais, sur moi, en moi, il me soutenait le dos avec ses mains, me maintenant serrée contre lui, son merveilleux parfum emplissant mes narines, il était là, avec moi, me comblant le corps et le cœur. Rouvrant les yeux que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermés, je découvrais le regard emplis d'amour de Castle, il me souriait avec ce sourire craquant qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois qu'il me le montrait, il était magnifique…

Je ne savais pas comment nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette situation, et je m'en fichais royalement, j'étais bien, dans ses bras, lui en moi, à l'intérieur de mon corps, allongés dans le vide, flottant dans un espace qui avait pour seule lumière l'aura de bonheur et d'amour émanant de nos corps, et cette douce mélodie qui était les battements de son cœur. Je fermais les yeux, et enfouissait ma tête dans son cou, respirant à plein poumon son odeur que j'aimais tant, il en profitant pour raffermir la pression de ses bras autour de mon dos, nous collant encore plus qu'il y a quelques secondes.

-Rick… Mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué… Lui soufflais-je tout bas.

Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de me confier sur le même ton :

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Katherine… Je t'aime…

L'émotion qui traversait mon cœur était si intense que j'en versais une larme, j'étais enfin là, avec lui, dans ses bras, pour toujours…

Toujours…

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea radicalement, un vent froid me traversa le corps, le secouant sous sa force, et la panique commença à grimper lorsque je senti Rick disparaitre.

Il n'était plus en moi ! Il n'était plus collé à moi, cette sensation de chaleur, le plaisir, ce bien-être et cet amour intense, tout avait disparu, Rick n'était plus là !

-Rick ?!

Aucune réponse, seul le vent froid continua sa lente et vicieuse progression dans mon corps, me causant d'horrible frisson de peur et de froid sur mon corps nu.

-Rick, réponds-moi je t'en pris !

Toujours ce même silence, j'étais désormais seule, seule avec mes doutes, mes craintes, mes peurs, j'étais nue en plein milieu d'un espace vide, sans vie, comme mon cœur…

Je pleurais silencieusement, comme si j'avais peur que l'on m'entende et que l'on me regarde, malgré ma solitude dans ce lieu aussi noir que les entrailles de la mort.

-Rick… Je t'en pris Rick… Viens me chercher… Reste près de moi je t'en pris…

/

-Beckett… ? Beckett ?!

Un horrible mal de crâne me tapait le système, comme si mon cerveau était devenu la cible d'un joueur de batterie.

-Beckett… ça va ? Beckett ?!

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour en croiser d'autres, ils étaient plutôt clairs, un petit peu bleu, on aurait dit ceux de…

-Castle… ?

La personne me fit un non de la tête, et battant plusieurs fois des paupières, je constatais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rick, mais de Ryan.

-Beckett… Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? Vous allez bien ?

Je ne me rappelais de rien, mon dernier souvenir était celui de ma descente de l'avion, rien de plus, où étais-je ? Qu'est-ce qui m'étais arrivé ?

-Hum… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? Demandais-je en me redressant légèrement pour me mettre en position assise.

Je senti une vague de fraicheur se glisser sur mon front, quelques gouttes froides coulant sur mon visage.

-Prenez votre temps lieutenant, ne vous brusquez pas trop, vous êtes tombés dans les pommes. M'expliqua une voix que j'identifiais comme étant celle de ma supérieure.

Je ne comprenais rien, comment pouvais-je être au commissariat, alors qu'il peine une seconde je descendais de l'avion pour rejoindre l'amour de ma vie ?

Puis soudainement, le déclic se fit dans ma tête, mon arrivée au commissariat, la gêne des personnes présentes à l'étage, les excuses maladroites de Ryan et Esposito, ma réintégration, puis la nouvelle de l'accident.

Rick…

Rick… Victime d'un accident… Percuté… Par un camion… Entre la vie et la mort…

Non… Rick, non !

-Non… C'est impossible… Rick… Commençais-je d'une petite voix hésitante, comme si d'un seul coup, on allait m'apprendre qu'il n'était rien arrivé à mon amour, qu'il allait bien, qu'il viendrait me serrer dans ses bras.

Seulement, la réalité était plus dure, et mon dernier espoir s'envola lorsque je croisais les regards de ma supérieure ainsi que celui des gars, Rick était bel et bien… Entre la vie et la mort…

-Je suis sincèrement désolé lieutenant, mais il est à l'hôpital il… à été grièvement blessé durant le choc, particulièrement au niveau de sa main droite, il… Est plongé dans le coma.

Une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue, mais je l'essuyais d'un revers de main, pas question de montrer ce que je ressentais, je ne craquerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu. Rick était dans le coma… Dans le coma… Et les médecins ne savaient pas s'il se réveillerait un jour… Rick risquait de partir, il risquait de m'abandonner…

-Je… J'aimerais le voir…

J'affrontais trois regard surpris, tristes et désolés, mais ce n'était pas de sa dont j'avais besoin, j'avais besoin de Rick, j'avais besoin d'être avec lui, je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié !

-Beckett… Il vaudrait peut-être mieux…

-J'ai dis que je voulais le voir ! Je veux voir Castle, je veux voir son visage, je veux qu'il sache que je suis à ses côtés malgré la barrière du coma, je veux qu'il sache que je suis près de lui, à attendre qu'il se réveille comme il l'a fait avec moi ! M'écriais-je de colère et de chagrin devant le début de phrase d'Esposito.

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, sachant qu'avec moi, c'était parfaitement inutile, ils savaient tous les trois qu'il m'était impossible de reculer désormais, que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais à ses côtés.

-Très bien… Ryan, Esposito, vous pouvez y aller avec elle. Déclara Gates d'un ton morne et sans vie.

/

-Ça va aller Beckett… Il est solide… Essaya Ryan maladroitement pour me réconforter.

Même si je le remerciais silencieusement d'être prévenant, je n'avais aucunement besoin de sa, j'avais simplement besoin de voir Rick, de voir son visage, de voir comment il était malgré le coma dans lequel il était plongé.

-Merci les gars… Retournez au poste, ne m'attendez pas, à moins que vous ne voudriez le voir… ? Demandais-je.

Ils refusèrent tout en m'expliquant qu'ils l'avaient déjà vu ce matin avec Lanie, sa mère et sa fille, même Gates était passée, j'étais donc la seule qui n'étais pas venue le voir, mais pourquoi personne ne m'avait appelé ?

Remettant mes questions à plus tard, je pénétrais dans la chambre et observais son corps à travers le masque qui couvrait son visage et les draps blancs de l'hôpital.

Il était d'une pâleur effrayante, le masque qui l'aidait à respirer ainsi que ses cernes autour de ses yeux n'aidaient pas à améliorer son image, il avait des coupures superficielles un peu partout sur les bras, mais ce qui me frappa le plus, c'était sa main, bandée complètement, ne laissant voir que le bout de ses doigts, mais le pire pour moi était de constater que l'angle qu'elle formait à travers le bandage n'était pas naturel. Malgré tout, Rick était mon amour, et il pourrait être dans n'importe quelles tenues, il serait toujours aussi beau et fantastique à mes yeux, je lui avais d'ailleurs plus où moins dis lorsqu'il avait porté ce costume de zombi après cette fameuse enquête qui nous avait réconciliés, il était tellement mignon dans cette tenue…

Je souriais doucement à ce souvenir, avant de reprendre conscience de la situation, j'aurais tant voulue être là, à le complimenter sur son costume, à le voir vivant, en bonne santé, pas comme aujourd'hui, entre la vie et la mort…

Je m'approchais doucement avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise en plastique prévue à côté du lit, puis caressais sa main gauche avec tendresse, traçant des cercles sur le haut de sa paume, comme il me l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Je soupirais de tristesse, cette vision était insupportable, le voir ici, pâle comme la mort, maigre comme la famine, fatigué comme la maladie, mon cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde, rendant cet épreuve encore plus dure pour moi, j'étais si malheureuse que n'importe quel présent, cadeau ou autre seraient bien faible face à la vie de celui que j'aimais. Tournant la tête en laissant couler une larme sur ma joue, je remarquais sa veste à côté de moi, sur le porte manteau, elle était encore un peu mouillée et puait l'humidité, sans doute celle qu'il portait le soir de l'accident…

Contrôlant mes larmes, je m'avançais vers elle et l'agrippais avant de la tirer vers moi et la mettre sur mes genoux, juste pour essayer de sentir à travers l'eau et le chagrin l'essence de l'amour de ma vie. Je respirais à plein poumon le tissu, avant de sentir quelque chose de dur dans sa poche intérieure.

Puis soudain, j'eus comme un déclic, cette veste… Il la portait lorsqu'il m'avait demandé en…

_**Mariage Kate… L'homme que tu aime t'a demandé en mariage… **_Retenti une petite voix dans ma tête, comme pour me faire comprendre mon erreur, comme pour me faire comprendre que partir à Washington était une erreur.

Laissant quelques larmes couler sous l'effet du chagrin et de l'appréhension de ce que j'allais tenir dans mes mains, je plongeais l'une d'elle dans la poche en question et ressorti la petite boite noire, celle qui signifiait tant de chose, celle qui symbolisait une promesse, c'était la promesse de notre amour, la promesse qu'il m'avait faite, notre _**Always**_ en objet…

C'est tremblante d'émotion que j'ouvrais l'écrin et admirant entre mes larmes le petit anneau orné d'un seul et unique diamant, simple, discret, naturel, mais qui savait être précieux à sa manière, c'était ce que j'étais, c'était moi, cette bague était faite pour moi, et Rick le savait, il l'avait choisi parce qu'elle me convenait…

Je ne retenais plus mes larmes, laissant exprimer mon chagrin et mon désespoir, je tremblais de malheur, de tristesse, de colère, de haine, d'horreur, serrant le petit anneau contre mon cœur désormais éteint, j'étais morte, anéantie, et je ne renaîtrais que lorsque Rick le fera également, pas avant, aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus, la Kate Beckett d'avant n'était plus…

-Non… Je ne suis plus Kate… Katherine Hougthon Beckett n'est plus ! Hurlais-je de colère envers le monde, envers Rick, envers le chauffard, envers l'amour, envers le job', envers moi…

Non, je n'étais plus cette femme, je n'étais plus qu'un pantin, je n'étais plus rien, j'étais vide, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens, je n'avais aucune raison de rester en vie…

_**Non Katherine… Rick va se réveiller, il te l'as promit Kate… Always, il ne t'abandonnera jamais, il va se battre, et toi tu dois le soutenir, comme lui l'as fait pour toi ! **_Hurla cette même voix dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur, me faisant encore plus verser de grosse perles salées contre mes joues.

Oui, il me restait une raison de vivre, il me restait encore une raison de me battre, et cette raison, c'était l'espoir…

L'espoir de le voir en vie, l'espoir de le voir aller bien, l'espoir que je puisse de nouveau un jour me plonger dans ses yeux et revoir l'océan qui les constituais, je devais y croire, pour moi, pour lui, pour nous…

Et cet écrin autour de mon doigt en était la preuve…

* * *

**Comme je l'ai dis, je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre et la fin est un peu trop...? C'est normal, elle n'est pas encore fiancé clairement à lui, mais sous l'émotion, Kate dit est fait souvent des choses sans réfléchir et ce geste en est un peu la preuve...  
**

**Une petite review quand même? Moi? Faire les puppy dog eyes de Castle? NAAANNN! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la chapitre 3! En espérant qu'il vous plaise! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, elle font trop plaisir! :D**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'étais restée là, à pleurer silencieusement, peut-être étais-je restée une heure, un jour, une semaine, un mois, une année, un siècle… ? Peut-importait le temps, la douleur était la même, j'étais vide, morte, éteinte, je n'étais plus rien…

Comment allais-je m'en sortir maintenant… ? Comment pourrais-je reprendre tranquillement mon boulot alors que je ne le voyais désormais plus qu'avec une seule personne, mon amant, mon amour… J'étais incapable de me sortir de ma torpeur, la tristesse me broyant le cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter de voir mon amour dans cet état, après ma mère, Royce, Montgomery, on m'enlevait ma moitié, une partir de mon cœur, le monde était-il assez cruel pour me prendre ma raison de vivre, de me lever le matin, de sourire, la raison pour laquelle mon cœur battait chaque jour…

Est-ce que Rick allait m'abandonner… Me laisserait-il toute seule, face à cet horrible monde… ?

Non, je devais arrêter d'y penser, Rick était fort, il devait l'être, pour moi mais aussi pour les autres ! Je savais qu'il ne laisserait jamais Alexis seule comme son père l'avait fait pour lui, je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais son bébé, alors Castle devait se battre, pour sa fille, pour sa mère, pour ses amis et pour moi… Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, j'agrippais encore plus sa main gauche, la serrant aussi fort que possible comme s'il s'agissait de lui, pour essayer de capter un peu son âme avec ce simple geste.

J'étais perdue dans ma bulle de tristesse et de désespoir, c'est pourquoi je sursautais lorsque je sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule.

Levant les yeux, je croisais ceux marrons d'un homme d'environ cinquante ans, il semblait gentil en compréhensif, aillant sans doute des années d'expériences derrière lui, il connaissait sans doute ce type de situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, du moins en apparence, il ne pouvait pas sentir clairement la douleur que j'éprouvais, personne ne pouvais comprendre.

-Bonjour madame, vous êtes une amie de monsieur Castle ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et douce à la fois, elle était rassurante et calme, elle respirait la chaleur et la bienveillance comme son propriétaire.

-O…Oui, je suis… Sa petite amie… Soufflais-je doucement, première parole que je prononçais depuis un long moment sans doute.

J'avais hésité sur ma classification à l'heure actuelle, même si dans mon cœur j'étais fiancée à Rick Castle, je n'étais pas encore totalement prête à le crier sur tous les toits, ni même à l'affirmer clairement, je voudrais d'abord que Rick se réveille, qu'il le veuille toujours et ensuite… On avisera.

L'homme me souri avec bienveillance, semblant essayer de me réconforter, sans effet, mais c'était gentil de sa par.

-Très bien, les analyses médicales de votre ami sont finies, et son état bien qu'inquiétant au départ est moins grave que ce que l'on pouvait penser, malgré un sérieux problème à sa main droite je le crains…

Je m'en doutais, mais en avoir la confirmation était très difficile pour moi, jusqu'à quel point sa main avait souffert ?

-D'après nos estimations je dirais que juste avant l'accident sa main était dans le chant de la voiture, et donc c'est elle qui devait être la première touchée par le choc, de plus, un morceau de verre lui est rentrée dans la paume, brisant quelques veines, et ses doigts sont également cassés sauf pour le pouce, voyez-vous le choc les à en quelques sortes… Tordus si je peux me permettre l'expression, pour faire simple ses doigts sont partis en arrières pour s'aplatir sur le haut de sa main, brisant les os.

Je frissonnais d'horreur devant la description du médecin, imaginant avec peur et dégout les pauvres doigts de Castle repliés dans le mauvais sens. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines, et si déjà la nouvelle de sa main me donnait la nausée, la suite fût encore pire :

-Un éclat de pare-brise s'est également logé au niveau de l'estomac, est l'opération a été un vrai choc, je ne vais pas vous mentir, il n'est pas passé loin, mais le coma à été inévitable.

Je faillis vomir d'horreur, des images de Rick, mon amour, en sang, avec un bout de verre en plein dans le ventre me donna une forte envie de recracher ce que contenait le mien, mon dieu… C'était horrible ! Castle avait dû tellement souffrir, et je n'avais pas été là… Rick était passé près de la mort, de peu, il avait failli… Mourir…

En me voyant blanchir, le médecin s'empressa d'ajouter avec cette voix douce et rassurante :

-Mais je suis optimiste, c'est un battant, et je suis confiant dans l'idée qu'il se réveille madame, il à survécu à l'opération, tout s'est plus ou moins bien passé, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre mais ne perdez pas espoir madame, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Je ne souhaitais même pas savoir ce que le plus ou moins bien de l'opération voulait dire, l'envie de pleurer et de vomir mes tripes était déjà assez forte, pas besoin de me faire encore plus de mal en apprenant le déroulement de cette opération.

-Très bien… Merci docteur… Soufflais-je d'une voix tremblante d'émotion que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler, sachant que l'homme que j'aimais était passé si près de la fin.

Il me fit un signe de tête amical et quitta la pièce après avoir récupéré un dossier sur une table de la chambre, me laissant à nouveau seule avec Rick.

Je le regardais avec amour et chagrin, l'homme que j'aimais était dans le coma, dans le coma… Et même si le médecin semblait optimiste, la part défaitiste et peureuse de moi prenait quand même de l'ampleur, si Rick devait me laisser… Non, je ne préférerais même pas y penser, j'en mourrais !

Je me penchais vers lui et lui donnais un baiser à travers son masque à oxygène, laissant échapper une larme solitaire, seule spectatrice de ma détresse et de ma peine.

-Rick… Si tu m'entends, je veux que tu saches qu'il y a des gens dehors qui pense à toi, et qui t'aime très fort mon amour… Alors bats-toi, reste en vie, reviens-nous… Reviens-moi Castle je t'en pris, je t'en supplie… Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde… Chuchotais-je tout bas, comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un m'entende et me juge.

Je restais collé à lui pendant une durée indéterminée et que je ne jugeais pas nécessaire de connaître, mon front contre le haut du visage de mon amour. J'avais eu l'impression que pendant une seconde, nous étions dans notre lit, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre après un moment de passion qui nous caractérisait si bien. Seulement la réalité était toute autre, et nous n'étions pas dans notre lit, mais dans celui d'un d'hôpital, et j'étais à demi-allongée contre lui mais je portais mes vêtements, la réalité était plus dure, plus cruelle, et elle me rendait le retour de manivelle encore plus dur lorsque je descendais de mon nuage de rêve et de bonheur aux côtés de Rick.

Rick… Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant mon propre face à face avec la mort ? Ce désespoir, cette tristesse, cet immense chagrin, cet amour que je risquais de ne plus vivre, est-ce que c'était ça… Qu'il avait ressenti… ? Mon dieu, et moi qui avait été ignoble avec lui sur ce sujet, moi qui lui avait balancé à la figure le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre la souffrance de perdre ou de risquer de perdre quelqu'un qui nous était cher, je comprenais mieux maintenant, cette horrible passade qu'il avait dû ressentir…

Et la dernière chose que je lui avais dite… C'était non… Que je n'étais pas prête à me marier, à fonder une famille avec lui, que je n'étais pas prête à continuer ma vie à ses côtés… La dernière image qu'il avait de moi… C'était mon refus et ma lâcheté, Rick allait peut-être me quitter alors qu'il… Ne savait rien de mon retour… ?

-Rick… Pardon, pardon Castle… Je te demande pardon… Lui chuchotais-je à nouveau.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière mon dos, en relevant la tête, je croisais le brun du regard de ma meilleure amie.

-Lanie… Commençais-je d'une petite voix

-Kate, alors tu es revenue… Me coupa-t-elle sur le même ton.

Je me levais en laissant traîner ma main sur la joue de Castle avant de me jeter dans ses bras, cherchant le soutien et le réconfort habituel de ma légiste préférée.

-Oh… Lanie… Mon dieu, dis-moi qu'il va s'en sortir… Dis-moi que je vais pouvoir de nouveau le serrer dans mes bras, Lanie…

Elle ne me répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte autour de mes frêles épaules, seule force et pilier de mon chagrin grandissant chaque seconde un peu plus que la précédente.

-Dis-le-moi Lanie… Je t'en pris… Soufflais-je en laissant couler de nouvelles larmes.

Elle ne répondit rien, car toutes paroles étaient inutiles, parce que si elle me répondait non, je hurlerais de désespoir, et si elle me répondait oui sans hésiter, nous saurions toutes les deux que ce serait un mensonge. Je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes, mouillant le chemiser de ma meilleure amie, seul et unique témoin de ma tristesse et de mon désespoir, de mes peurs, de ma colère, et de mon amour pour Rick…

-Calme-toi Kate… C'est un dur à cuire, il va s'en tirer, il ne va pas t'abandonner Kate tu le sais…

Je cru distinguer une once de mépris dans son ton de voix, mais son regard disait le contraire, je devais sûrement rêver, je commençais à devenir folle, les événements me rendaient clairement cinglées, et la fatigue ainsi que la peur et la colère n'aidait pas à apaiser ma ''folie'' destructrice se propageant à l'intérieur de mon corps, de mon cerveau et de mon cœur.

-Castle… Mon dieu… Mon pauvre Castle… Sanglotais-je contre le cœur de ma meilleure amie.

Elle caressait mes cheveux avec douceur, me témoignant de par ce geste son soutien et son amitié à mon égard, et je l'a remerciais d'être ici, avec moi, à me soutenir, j'étais sûre qu'elle me comprenait où du moins essayait de me comprendre en imaginant Esposito à la place de mon amour, elle essayait toujours de se mettre à ma place et de voir pourquoi et comment je faisais les choses, pour comprendre ce que j'étais, ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de vraiment merveilleux et je ne pouvais pas avoir mieux comme meilleure amie.

-Merci Lanie… Merci d'être là… Soufflais-je d'une voix si faible que je doutais qu'elle m'ait entendue.

Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on me faisait ça… Qu'avais-je mérité… Qu'est-ce que Rick avait mérité, qu'est-ce que nous avions mérité pour subir une chose pareille… ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait de mal… Pourquoi est-ce que le destin nous empêchait d'être heureux, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que nous aillions le cœur brisé… ?

-Pourquoi Lanie… Pourquoi… ? Il est tout ce qu'il me reste Lanie… Il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde… Lanie pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal… ? Lui demandais-je en sanglotant toujours avec force. Son chemisier était maintenant totalement trempé, et ses longs cheveux devaient avoir un goût quelque peu salés maintenant.

Elle mit un certain temps à répondre, comme si elle hésitait, à moins que ce soit mon imagination qui s'emballait à cause des événements.

-Tu n'as rien fait Kate… Il va se réveiller, je te le promets.

Son ton doux et rassurant m'apaisa un peu, et la fatigue combinée à ce que j'avais vécu était tout simplement trop pour moi, je sombrais dans un demi-sommeil, j'entendais les bruits autour de moi ainsi que les caresses de Lanie dans me cheveux, mais j'étais trop épuisées physiquement et surtout psychologiquement pour tenter de sortir ou de bouger d'ici, le malheur m'oppressant le cœur, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je devais attendre, juste attendre… Que Rick se réveille, parce qu'il allait se réveiller, Rick resterais à mes côtés, pour toujours… ALways… Il me l'avait promit…

-Kate… Regarde-moi…

Je relevais mon visage souillé de larmes, les yeux rougis et bouffis par les perles d'eau salées coulant encore librement sur mes joues, la lèvre inférieure gonflée à force de me la mordiller jusqu'à m'en faire mal, comme si j'essayais de souffrir moi aussi, comme si j'essayais de me faire mal, comme Castle avait eu mal durant l'accident, c'était bête, mais c'était comme sa, je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte tout de suite, et cela m'importait peu.

-Kate… Castle est un dur à cuire, jamais il ne t'abandonnera, il va s'en sortir, il va s'en sortir Kate, aies confiance en lui…

Je reniflais bruyamment, essayant de calmer la descente infernale qu'effectuaient mes larmes, je devais me calmer, pour Rick, je devais être forte, même si pour l'instant je n'y arrivais pas, je le devais, je devais être forte pour lui, pour pouvoir l'accueillir avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il se réveillera, et reprendre notre vie… Comme avant, en mieux… J'allais la remercier pour tous ce qu'elle faisait pour moi lorsque mon téléphone retentit dans le calme de la chambre, et regardant l'écran, je constatais avec tristesse qu'il s'agissait du poste.

Je devais y aller, malheureusement, je devais y aller, je revenais de deux mois d'essais à Washington, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser une enquête dès mon retour, de toute façon ce n'était pas mon genre d'en refuser une, quelles que soient les circonstances.

-C'est le poste… Je dois y aller…

Lanie me fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable, impossible pour moi de deviner ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, elle était un pur mystère à cet instant, et je n'en comprenais pas la raison.

-Très bien… On y va ensemble, je te dépose puisque c'est les garçons qui t'ont accompagnés.

J'hochais simplement la tête, ne trouvant pas la force, ni même le courage ou la volonté de lui répondre avec des mots. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, je me retournais vers Rick et lui embrassais le haut de la tête en versant une dernière larme, lui exprimant tout mon amour et ma douleur, ainsi que mon impatience de le revoir ouvrir les yeux. De pouvoir admirer de nouveau le magnifique océan qui constituait son regard dans lequel j'aimais plonger et m'y noyer pendant des heures si possible, par ce geste, je lui disais _**je t'aime**_.

Après une dernière caresse sur sa joue, je rejoignis ma meilleure amie qui me serra avec un de ses bras, témoignant son réconfort, et dans un élan de chagrin et de tristesse, je lui avouais :

-Lanie… Si Rick ne s'en sort pas…

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Kate, il va s'en sortir, je te l'ai dit il…

-Laisse-moi finir, si Rick ne s'en sortait pas Lanie… Je ne serais plus rien, je redeviendrais cette femme froide et sans personne autour d'elle que j'étais il y a cinq ans, je n'aimerais plus jamais Lanie, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui, je ne le supporterais pas, il est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, je te l'ai dis…

Elle me regarda avec peine et compassion, et resserrant la pression qu'elle avait autour d'une de mes épaules, j'abattais ma dernière carte :

-Si…Si Castle ne s'en sortait pas Lanie, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

* * *

_**Ben voila! à vos claviers! ^^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien le bonsoir à tous! Et oui je suis un peu en retard, mais je préférais mettre un bon chapitre plutôt qu'un truc à chier...**_

_**Bref, allons-y pour le chapitre 4 et merci à vous tous pour les commentaires! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Un mois…

Un mois d'horreur.

Un mois de torture.

Un mois à me ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang chaque soirs.

Un mois passé à pleurer dans les draps en satin vert foncés qu'il m'avait offert à l'occasion de célébrer la couleur de mes yeux, c'était très important selon lui, serrant son oreiller aussi fort que je le pouvais contre mon cœur brisé et sans vie.

Un mois que je venais à l'hôpital pour le contempler pendant de longues heures avant de pleurer d'horreur, de colère et de chagrin en serrant sa main gauche entre les miennes, les perles d'eau et de sel que mes yeux laissaient tomber se logeant directement entre les draps blancs et puant les médicaments, le faisait bouger un peu quelques fois dans son sommeil, à moins que ce ne soit que moi qui inventait et qui me faisait un espoir de plus en plus vain.

Un mois que je portais cette bague à mon doigt… Enfin… Sauf au commissariat, je n'avais pas encore la force d'accepter les regards de pitié et de pardon des autres, je n'en avais pas besoin, alors je la gardais dans la poche de ma veste, et une fois que je sortais du 12th, le joli diamant reprenait sa place à mon doigt, comme une promesse, la promesse qu'il allait se réveiller, la promesse d'un avenir heureux…

La promesse qu'il m'avait faite…

Always…

Mais aujourd'hui était un autre jour, je le sentais, comme une vague montante déboulant d'un seul coup, dévastant tout sur son passage.

Ce sentiment était peut-être totalement faux, peut-être même qu'il était là à cause d'un espoir vain et désespéré de le voir ouvrir les yeux, mais…

Rick y aurait cru, si il avait ressentit cette sensation indéchiffrable qui parcourait mon corps, il y aurait cru dur comme le fer, il aurait redressé la tête et aurait clamé haut et fort qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour spécial, et je voulais y croire à mon tour, je devais croire, pour moi, pour lui et surtout pour nous…

Alors j'étais là, le nez dans mes dossiers, confiante et inquiète en même temps, mélange assez spécial, mais qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir une énergie infinie alors que je ne me sentais pas plus grande et puissance qu'un petit chaton, c'était bizarre mais terriblement excitant.

Les gars me regardaient avec ce même regard triste chaque matin, en pensant que je ne les voyais pas, mais la discrétion et les deux commères faisaient deux, et puis j'étais flic, je savais reconnaitre des observateurs quand j'en voyais, seulement je n'avais ni l'envie, ni le courage de leurs dire d'arrêter, parce qu'évoquer le sujet de l'homme que j'aimais me donner des frissons d'horreur et de chagrin.

Rien que le fait d'y penser me donnait la nausée, je voyais encore le regard bleu plein d'espoir, de crainte et de chagrin de Rick pendant sa demande en mariage.

Je ravalais le gout amer de la tristesse qui montait au fond de ma gorge et replongeais mon nez dans le dernier rapport à remplir, me noyant dans le cas d'une personne pour qui je n'avais prêté limite aucun intérêt tellement Castle occupait ma tête et mon cœur.

C'est finalement un coup de fil qui me tira de ma léthargie, sursautant au son un peu fort de la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je décrochais sans regarder le correspondant :

-Beckett ?

-Bonjour Kate, c'est Martha.

Immédiatement, mon ventre se compressa sous l'effet du stress et je serrais le stylo que je tenais jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de mes doigts.

-O…Oui, que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je en espérant être la plus neutre possible.

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles très chère, Richard s'est réveillé. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix posée, mais je devinais sa joie et son excitation à travers son timbre.

L'émotion était si grande que je faillais tomber de ma chaise, mon cœur sembla s'arrêter pour de bon, avant de repartir à deux cents à l'heure pour faire une course de formule 1, mes jambes devinrent flageolantes, mes mains se mirent à trembler, l'étau autour de mes entrailles se desserra d'un seul coup, me donnant la sensation de respirer de nouveau, comme si je venais de retrouver la vie.

Rick… Il s'était réveiller, il était en vie ! En vie… Il allait bien, il était là… Il était revenu…

-Martha… C'est merveilleux… Et comment va-t-il ? Demandais-je en redécouvrant ma vraie voix, celle qui était heureuse, joyeuse et amoureuse.

-Il va bien lieutenant, les médecins affirment qu'il pourra sortir d'ici une semaine ou deux sauf si problème. M'informa-t-elle avec entrain et je pouvais aisément deviner son sourire orné de dents blanches à travers nos différents téléphones.

-C'est super Martha, je passerais le voir dès que je peux… Soupirais-je d'une voix si faible que je doutais qu'elle m'ais entendue.

Elle me témoigna son accord puis raccrocha, me laissant immobile, le téléphone toujours en suspend à mon oreille, mon cerveau venant de comprendre doucement que mon amour s'en était sorti et que j'allais désormais pouvoir le revoir.

J'allais enfin pouvoir le revoir… J'allais enfin pouvoir de nouveau le serrer dans mes bras, j'allais enfin pouvoir me plonger dans son magnifique regard… J'allais enfin pouvoir… Lui montrer mon plein amour…

J'étais tellement heureuse, à l'instant même où Martha m'avait appris la nouvelle, quelque chose s'était rallumé en moi, et ce quelque chose, c'était le cœur…

Une soudaine montée d'adrénaline pulsa à travers celui-ci, se propageant dans le reste de mon corps, mes jambes, mes bras, mes mains, ma tête, tout mon corps devenait soudainement hyperactif, l'impatience prenant une grande place dans mes membres, et un certain stress se rajouta soudainement au mélange, cette sensation, je l'avais presque oubliées durant ses trois mois sans lui parler, je l'avais éprouvée dans l'avion, à mon retour à New York, puis je l'avais reperdu en apprenant la triste nouvelle de son accident.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais enfin pouvoir le voir, pour de vrai, pas dans un lit d'hôpital, pâle et malade comme la mort, j'allais enfin pouvoir le toucher, sentir son cœur battre, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour…

Je refermais vivement mon rapport que je relisais pour centième fois et enfilais ma veste à toute vitesse, sans me préoccuper des regards suspicieux des officiers se baladant à l'étage.

-Beckett, qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? Entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et croisais le regard de ma supérieure, la curiosité se lisant nettement sur ses traits mais également l'inquiétude et une pointe d'espoir, elle avait dût remarquer mon brusque changement d'humeur, ce qui avait d'ailleurs attiré l'attention des gars également.

-Castle s'est réveillé. Déclarais-je simplement avec un grand sourire sur le visage, démontrant toute la joie que je ressentais en cet instant.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ryan, me montrant ses dents blanches, Esposito suivi le mouvement de son frère de cœur une seconde plus tard, eux aussi étaient heureux de savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'ils pourraient taper dans les mains de leur eternel complice à nouveau.

Gates était plus discrète bien sûr, mais le léger sourire et surtout le soulagement dans son regard ne trompait pas, même s'il lui tapait sur le système, je savais que tout au fond d'elle-même, elle l'aimait quand même un peu.

-Allez le voir lieutenant, vous avez fini votre rapport depuis longtemps de toute façon, je suis persuadée qu'il vous attend.

Je lui offris un sourire timide et murmurais un merci, avant de me tourner vers les gars.

-Vous venez ? Leurs demandais-je.

Ils hésitèrent un petit moment avant que Ryan ne me répondre :

-Non, nous n'avons pas fini notre dossier, nous le verrons ce soir, allez-y.

Esposito opina du chef pour approuver les dires de son ami, je pouvais y aller.

-Merci les gars.

C'est vrai que j'avais réellement envie de me retrouver seule avec lui, nous avions besoin d'une discussion sérieuse malgré mon engouement et mon impatience de le serrer dans mes bras et plonger sur ses lèvres, je n'oubliais pas les événements d'avant mon départ, et Rick allait avoir besoin d'une explication sur ma présence, car pour lui, j'étais encore à Washington.

Dans ma voiture, l'impatience se fit dépasser par l'inquiétude, j'étais horriblement stressée, comment allait-il réagir, comment allait-il prendre mon retour… ? Allait-il m'offrir un grand sourire comme lorsqu'il me retrouvait chaque jour, ou au contraire me donner un regard surprit et perdu, ou encore pire… Allait-il m'en vouloir, de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelle, de ne pas l'avoir appelé pendant deux mois, de l'avoir tenu sans nouvelle et dans une attente monstrueuse ? Allait-il me détester, est-ce que j'aurais le malheur de croiser un regard empli de colère et de chagrin comme lorsque l'on se disputait… ?

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche à cette pensée, pour l'instant je devais me concentrer sur sa santé, voir s'il ne souffrait pas trop à sa main et à son estomac, même si pour ce dernier, je me doutais bien qu'il aurait mal, j'avais moi-même ressentis une atroce douleur à mon réveil et ce, pendant plusieurs jours, et même si la cause de la douleur n'était pas la même, la violence de la blessure allait sans doute le faire encore un peu souffrir, et lui laisser une cicatrice.

Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais la nausée, j'avais fais la paix avec cette marque sur ma poitrine, mais j'y avais mis du temps, et au tout début, j'avais presque du mal à me regarder nue dans une glace tant cette cicatrice occupait mes pensées, j'avais désormais fais la paix avec elle, elle faisait partie de moi, mais je savais que Rick avait encore beaucoup de mal à la regarder, et que même s'il m'acceptait avec, je le voyais souvent la fixer avec une tristesse non dissimulée mais également de la haine, beaucoup de fois, je l'avais surpris la regarder alors que nous nous apprêtions à faire l'amour, il avait toujours un peu de mal et je le savait très ému quand il la voyait, je savais aussi que s'il avait pu tuer Maddox de ses mains, il l'aurait fait, parce que la haine que je voyais dans son regard n'était pas pleinement destinée à ma cicatrice, mais à l'homme qui me l'avait faite.

Souvent dans ces moments là, je le ramenais vers moi pour l'embrasser et le laisser se concentrer sur nos deux corps, mais je n'oubliais pas son regard, et je savais que bientôt, j'aurais le même envers la sienne lorsque nous ferons l'amour à nouveau, alors désormais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir ou même être surprise de cet émotion qui le traversait chaque fois qu'il regardait cette partie différente de ma peau.

Me concentrant sur la route, j'inspirais un grand coup pour me donner du courage en voyant que j'étais arrivée à destination. Je passais ma main dans mes longs cheveux bruns d'un geste nerveux, comment allait-il réagir, qu'allait-il me dire… Et qu'est-ce que _**moi**_ j'allais lui dire lorsqu'il serait devant mes yeux ? Chaque fois que je devais lui parler de quelque chose d'important, je préparais tout un discours précis, net et clair, et je n'arrivais finalement jamais à l'utiliser, la situation dérapant toujours, et pas dans le bon sens en général…

Je me dirigeais à grands pas vers sa chambre, et croisais sans surprise Martha et Alexis, revenant sans doute de la chambre de Rick.

-Kate, vous avez fait vite. Remarqua la belle actrice et m'accueillant d'un sourire.

Aexis n'eut pas du tout la même réaction, bien au contraire, elle m'offrit à peine un regard, ne me laissant pas le loisir de lui dire bonjour ou toute autre forme de politesse, je savais qu'elle m'en voulait beaucoup, mais j'en ignorait la raison, ou du moins une partie, je savais qu'elle m'en voulait d'avoir laissé son père pour Washington, mais visiblement, il y avait plus que cela, et je n'en connaissais pas les moindres détails, elle ne voulait rien me dire, et Martha me répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas à elles de m'expliquer la situation mais à Rick, et honnêtement, j'aimerais beaucoup comprendre, je me posais toujours cette même question :

Que s'était-il passé durant ces deux mois ?

Seulement, personne ne souhaitait me répondre, même Lanie, qui d'ailleurs avait un comportement plus qu'étrange lorsque je lui posais la question, elle qui ne tournait jamais autour du pot et disait les choses clairement, je remarquais qu'elle essayait par tous les moyens d'éviter le sujet, et mon instinct de flic me disait que quelques chose clochait à ce propos.

Chassant ces pensées troubles de mon esprit, j'expliquais à Martha mon impatience et mon engouement à l'idée de le retrouver, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire attendrit, tandis qu'Alexis soupirait avec une mine contrite sur le visage.

Je retenais une mine déconfite, j'avais beaucoup de peine à ne pas montrer combien son attitude me blessait, et le pire pour moi était de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle avait cette attitude à mon égard, si au moins je savais, je pourrais essayer de me faire pardonner, mais comment se racheter auprès d'une personne alors que l'on ignore ce pourquoi on doit s'excuser ?

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec Martha, je voulu prendre congé et aller voir Rick quant j'entendis soudainement :

-Et qu'allez-vous lui dire ?

La voix était dure, et je pouvais sans mal deviner à qui elle appartenait.

-Je…

-Faites en sorte de ne pas lui briser un peu plus le cœur cette fois. Me coupa-t-elle avec fermeté, mais je percevais dans son timbre une pointe de supplice, comme si elle m'implorait de ne pas lui faire du mal.

_**Encore… **_Me souffla une petite voix dans mon esprit me rappelant combien je lui avais fais de la peine, sans le vouloir bien sûr, mais je m'en voulais toujours pour ce que je lui avais balancé à la figure il y a de cela plus d'un an, lorsqu'il m'avait hurlé son amour et son chagrin en voulant me protéger du dragon et de ma folie destructrice qui m'avait poussé à me venger de ceux qui m'avaient pris ma mère.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle me tournait déjà le dos, se dirigeant vers la sortie, je croisais le regard de Martha, qui m'expliqua gentiment qu'elle avait besoin de temps et que notre histoire ne regardait que nous, et que c'était à Rick de m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Ravalant ma salive sous l'effet du stress, je remontais le long couloir pour me diriger vers la chambre de celui que j'aimais.

Devant la porte, je passais de nouveau une main nerveuse dans me cheveux bruns et après plusieurs hésitations, je me décidais à entrer.

Poussant la porte, je me préparais à affronter un regard bleu océan aussi profond que la mer elle-même, mais visiblement, il dormait, sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, et je remarquais avec plaisir qu'il ne portait plus de masque à oxygène sur le visage, lui donnant un air plus… vivant.

Sa main revanche me troublait, car depuis des semaines je remarquais à travers le bandage qu'elle formait toujours ce même angle qui n'était pas naturel et cela m'inquiétais, j'avais peur qu'elle ne se rétablisse jamais, et même si le médecin que j'avais vu semblait confiant, j'avais peur pour lui.

Un autre problème s'imposa soudainement à moi : La bague.

Étais-je vraiment prête à lui montrer, car l'exposer aux gens dans la rues ne me dérangeais sous aucun prétextes, mais devant les autres c'était une toute autre histoire, même Lanie et mon père n'étaient pas aux courants, alors l'annoncer à Rick… De cette manière et plus… Non, je n'étais pas prête, nous devions avoir une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet, et pas seulement là-dessus d'ailleurs, je devais comprendre pourquoi Alexis m'en voulait à ce point et surtout pourquoi Lanie évitait à tous prix le sujet, en gros ces éléments me ramenais à la même question : Que s'était-il passé durant ces deux mois où j'étais à Washington ?

Une question à laquelle seul Rick pouvait répondre…

C'est pourquoi après avoir retiré le diamant, je m'approchais de mon amour pour lui caresser tendrement le visage, redessinant les contours avec soin, il n'était pas un acteur ou un mannequin, et il n'était pas comme toux ces hommes, mais je ne l'en aimais que plus, son corps n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais Rick était à mes yeux, l'homme le plus beau et le plus merveilleux du monde.

J'approfondissais ma caresse et allais descendre ses lèvres, lorsque celui-ci sursauta et se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, apparemment, je l'avais réveillé, et il semblait plutôt surpris de ce réveil qu'il ne semblait pas avoir connu depuis longtemps.

Presque tous les matins où j'étais réveillée avant lui, je lui caressais tendrement le visage comme ce que je venais de faire à l'instant, mais ce geste ne devait plus lui être familier maintenant, cela faisait trois mois qu'il ne m'avait pas vu et il pensait que j'étais encore à Washington, normal d'être surpris.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière accrue de l'hôpital, ce qui me laissais le temps de m'asseoir sur la chaise et de le scruter avec des yeux rieurs devant sa mine déboussolée, mais j'avais une excuse : Il était si mignon, et il m'avait tant manqué !

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il remarqua la présence d'une personne dans sa chambre, et tournant la tête vers moi, je croisais pour la première fois son regard bleu océan si magnifique…

-Kate… ?

-Rick… Soupirais-je du même ton, ne réalisant pas tout de suite qu'il était bien réveillé et que je pouvais enfin voir la couleur de ces yeux depuis trois longs mois.

Il me regarda un instant, ne semblant pas réaliser que j'étais bien là, devant lui, et je constatais avec plaisir que son regard pétillait d'amour pour moi, comme avant…

Seulement je percevais aussi de la gêne et une énorme tristesse, ma simple vue semblait évoquer des sentiments contradictoires en lui, et cela ne fit que m'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu ne devrais pas être à Washington… ? Me demanda-t-il d'une petite voix hésitante.

Je souris, c'était prévisible, mais j'allais lui faire comprendre que j'étais revenue pour lui, pour nous, pour notre amour…

-Oui, mais je suis revenue, ma période d'essais était terminée, je devais rester à Washington définitivement, ou revenir à New-York et reprendre ma vie d'avant…

Par ma vie d'avant, je n'entendais pas seulement mon poste de lieutenant Beckett à la criminelle, mais également mon amitié avec les autres, et mon histoire d'amour avec lui, j'entendais par là mon espoir de reprendre notre couple et d'être encore plus engagés dans notre relation qu'avant.

Seulement, je le vis baisser la tête, semblant mal à l'aise et pris d'un immense chagrin, je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer la suite, j'avais appris à connaitre ses réaction, et tout son être respirait le stress, l'anxiété et la tristesse, qu'allait-t-il me dire… ?

-Et…. Pourquoi es-tu revenue… ?

Comment ça pourquoi j'étais revenue ?! Mais pour lui, pour nous ! Pour notre amour ! Comment pouvait-il ne pas y penser, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'étais revenue simplement pour mon boulot ? Certes il me manquait également, mais j'aurais pu être caissière à MacDonald's, je serais revenue quand même, parce que je l'aimais, qu'il me manquait et que je voulais voir notre histoire fonctionner.

-Mais… Je… Je suis revenue parce que je ne me plaisais pas là-bas, que ma vie est à New-York, c'est ici que j'ai grandi, que j'ai forgé ce que je suis, et c'est… C'est dans cette ville que l'on s'est rencontré… Et notre histoire… Est plus importante à mes yeux, non… ? Répondis-je d'une petite voix plaintive de peur d'avoir une réaction négative de sa par.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer, je pouvais voir à travers son regard bleu éteint et triste que ce que je venais de lui dire lui faisait plaisir, et je pouvais voir une petit étincelle de bonheur et d'amour traverser son regard.

Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps, la voix de la raison semblant le rappeler à l'ordre, il soupira avant de me dire :

-Hum… écoute Kate je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Oh mon dieu, je t'en supplie Rick, ne me dit pas ce que je crains le plus, ne stoppe pas notre amour, ne stoppe pas notre histoire, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie…

-Je… Tu es partie pendant deux mois, deux mois sans nouvelles, deux mois à me ronger le sang en attendant l'appel que tu m'as promis et qui n'est jamais arrivé, tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'imaginais Kate, tu n'as pas idée !

Son ton de voix devenait plus ferme, et je percevais désormais de la colère dans son regard, son regard assombri mais pas de désir, malheureusement….

Il se redressa de son lit et continua :

-Tu n'as pas idée de combien j'étais inquiet bon sang ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude, je t'imaginais mourir lors d'une intervention là-bas, j'étais malade à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose, mon dieu j'ai passé deux mois à me demander si tu étais toujours vivante et toi tu… Tu n'as appelé personne, tu n'as prévenu personne, je n'étais pas le seul à m'inquiéter, tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude pour toi Kate ! Et toi, t'es-tu au moins souciée un peu de nous ?

Je tremblais comme une feuille, il semblait réellement en colère, mais je percevais également une infinie tristesse dans son regard bleu désormais aussi noir que la mer en pleine tempête.

-Rick… Je… Bien sûr mais…

-Mais tu n'as rien fait, tu as préférer te terrer dans un univers coupé du monde, dans un endroit où personne ne viendrais te déranger et te poser de question, tu as préféré nous laisser dans l'insouciance et la peur plutôt que de nous rassurer ne serais-ce qu'en nous envoyant un texto, tu m'as laissé tout seul… Tout seul avec mes peurs et mes angoisses.

Il avait pris un ton résigné, comme s'il abandonnait un combat qu'il avait livré pendant trop longtemps, j'essayais de tendre ma main vers lui mais il me repoussa d'un coup sec, me démontrant clairement qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas avec de simples gestes affectueux.

-Kate… J'en ais assez…

Quoi ?! Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas nous faire ça, pas alors que j'étais revenue, pas alors que j'avais décidé de laisser une chance à notre amour, il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner maintenant !

-Rick…

-Non, Kate… J'en ais assez de m'inquiéter sans cesse, et pas seulement pour ta vie, j'en ais assez de me réveiller tout les matins et de me demander si tu va prendre la décision de me quitter ce jour-ci, j'en ais assez de me coucher tous les soirs en me demandant si demain tu seras encore entre mes bras, j'en ais assez de vivre dans la peur et l'inquiétude de te voir partir, je n'en peux plus Kate… Tous les jours j'ai peur que tu viennes me voir et que tu me dises que tu veux qu'on arrête… J'en suis malade Katherine… Malade…

Une larme coula sur ma joue, coulant au même rythme que celle qu'il venait de verser, allait-il me quitter, alors qu'il venait de me confier avoir peur de me voir le faire… ?

-Le soir de l'accident, je ne tenais plus, je ne savais pas ce que tu devenais et j'étais fou d'inquiétude Kate… Alors j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais…

Oh non, tout sauf ça… Ne me dites pas que c'était moi qu'il appelait le soir de l'accident, non, c'étais impossible ! La femme sur le portable décrite par le chauffeur aux infos ne pouvait pas être… Moi…

-Mais je n'ai jamais pu, la camionnette ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, je me rappelle d'une terrible douleur à la main droite, puis ensuite… Le trou noir, je ne me souviens d'absolument rien…

A travers mon chagrin, je pouvais voir qu'il était en train de me mentir, qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière cette tragédie, comme s'il passait sous silence un moment de l'histoire.

Mais j'étais terrifiée, et une énorme peine s'abattit sur mes épaules en constatant que pendant deux mois et même bien avant, Rick avait gardé cette peur en lui, il avait tût sa peur de me voir partir, il avait tût sa peur incessante de me voir le quitter, et moi je n'avais rien vu, moi qui m'inquiétais toute seule dans mon coin, je n'avais rien vu, rien compris, j'avais cru être la seule à avoir des doutes, des peurs et des douleurs, et aveuglée par mes propres craintes, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Castle souffrait aussi, et que tous les jours il se taisait par peur de faire quelque chose de travers, et moi je n'avais rien vu…

-Rick je suis…

-Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser Kate… Je te dis juste ce que je ressens, et les médecins ont été clairs à propos des séquelles…. Il y a de grandes chances pour que ma main droite soit dans l'incapacité définitive de me servir… Me confia-t-il avec une autre larme coulant sur sa joue.

Un frisson d'horreur, de haine et de chagrin parcouru mon corps, Rick allait peut-être… Perdre sa main, pour toujours… Mon dieu ! Quelle horreur, et tout ça à cause de… Moi… ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je… J'ai besoin de temps, accorde-moi un peu de temps s'il te plait, être passé prêt de la mort m'a fait comprendre que la vie est courte, et que j'en ais assez de me battre contre un mur, j'en ais assez d'avoir peur, alors… Je veux réfléchir à tous les événements récents, j'ai besoin de temps pour décider de ce que je veux devenir…

Une larme coula sur ma joue, la seule autorisée à franchir la barrière de mes yeux, je ne devais pas pleurer, je devais être forte, je ne méritais même pas d'obtenir son pardon, je ne méritais même pas d'exprimer ma peine…

Un gros silence suivit cette déclaration, l'amour de ma vie, l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde… Me demandais de faire une pause, parce qu'il avait besoin de temps… ?

La femme amoureuse et transie de chagrin et d'amour pour lui voulait hurler que c'était injuste, que j'avais besoin de lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner, qu'il était ce que j'aimais le plus au monde, et pourtant…

Aucun mot ne sortait, parce que je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher une faute que je lui avais moi-même fait subir, moi aussi j'étais partie, j'avais été lâche, laissant en plan mon amour aux pieds des balançoires si significatives pour nous après sa demande en mariage, je n'étais pas en mesure de lui reprocher quelque chose que j'avais fais, alors même si cela me faisait souffrir, je comprenais sa réaction, et je l'acceptais, comme lui, pour ce qu'il était, même s'il devait se retrouver avec une main en moins, je l'aimais quand même et je l'aimerais toujours, et si lui laisser du temps était une preuve d'amour, alors j'allais le faire, comme lui l'avait fait pour moi.

-D'accord Rick… Tous ce que tu voudras…

Me levant de la chaise, je soupirais de fatigue et de tristesse. M'approchant du lit, je me penchais en avant, puis j'inspirais à plein poumons son odeur naturelle si apaisante à mes yeux, tout en écoutant la voix qui résonnait comme un écho à mes oreilles. J'approchais mon visage du siens, puis lui murmurais avec tout l'amour du monde :

-Je t'aime Castle… Même si j'ai du mal à te le prouver…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'assimiler cette information, me dirigeant déjà vers la porte, je lui adressais un dernier regard en coin avant de sortir de la chambre et de marcher à vive-allure.

Rick m'avait appelé durant la seconde qui avait précédée son accident, il avait dû rester quelques secondes sur la route pour regarder son téléphone.

_**J'accélérais le pas. **_

Il avait été totalement concentré sur son appel, il n'avait pas vu la lumière des phares.

_**Puis je me mis à courir. **_

Rick avait voulu m'appeler, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'entendre ma voix.

_**Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. **_

Il avait voulu m'entendre, juste savoir si j'allais bien…

_**De lourds sanglots sortirent de ma bouche, tandis que mes yeux versaient leurs perles salées.**_

Si je l'avais appelé avant… Si je lui avais juste dis que j'allais bien… Si j'avais eu le courage de lui donner des nouvelles, Rick irait bien à l'heure d'aujourd'hui…

Mais à cause de ma bêtise, à cause de ma lâcheté, à cause de mes peurs, à cause de mon entêtement…

Rick avait faillis mourir, il avait faillis mourir à cause de ma bêtise…

Sa main ne sera peut-être plus jamais capable d'exercer le moindre mouvement.

A cause de mes actes…

A cause de moi…

Je lui avais brisé le cœur, l'écrasant avec toute la force du monde, il me l'avait tendu sur un plateau d'argent et je l'avais piétiné, ne pensant qu'à ma personne.

Je l'avais perdu, peut-être pour toujours, à cause de mes conneries…

Tout était de ma faute…

* * *

**_Ben voilà... J'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais l'avis des lecteurs est le meilleurs alors à vos claviers! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite de la fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire autant que les autres chapitres, et je remercie Madoka ayu pour tous ses merveilleux conseils :D**_

_**En piste! ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

Les rayons du soleil filtraient faiblement à travers les fenêtres du commissariat, de gros nuages gris commençaient à apparaître, laissant supposer que bientôt, l'orage éclaterait dans les rues de la grande pomme, l'automne commençait vraiment à prendre son envol, laissant les New-Yorkais ressortir leurs gilets un peu plus épais pour se préparer au froid de l'hiver.

Frissonnant légèrement, Je resserrais les pans de ma chemise, me demandant si j'aurais mieux fais de mettre un pull, l'étage du commissariat étant clairement atteint par le froid de l'extérieur et mon café était devenu froid en un rien de temps.

Mon café…

Je les trouvais ternes, froids, et mêmes répugnants par moments, comme depuis plus de trois mois, le mot café n'avait plus du tout le même sens à mes oreilles, depuis quatre ans il était le meilleur breuvage du monde, son gout exquis m'était devenus indispensable, sa subtilité, ses arômes, tout dans cette boisson était synonymes de bien être à mes yeux, j'en buvais beaucoup pendant mes journées, que ce soit au boulot ou même pendant mes jours de congés, mais celui que je préférais était sans conteste le premier, celui du matin.

Il symbolisait le commencement, il symbolisait le bon déroulement de la matinée, c'était un rituel extrêmement important pour moi, seulement, même celui-ci était devenu hideux une fois en bouche, parce qu'il me manquait quelque chose, il me manquait la personne qui me l'offrait habituellement.

Sans Rick, le café n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, même s'il était préparé exactement de la même manière, le même dosage, les mêmes arômes, cela n'avait aucun intérêt, parce que c'était Rick, et seulement Rick qui devait me l'apporter, que ce soit au lit chaque matin, ou simplement au commissariat, ce café devait venir de lui, de ses mains et surtout de son cœur.

Malheureusement, cela faisait trois mois et demi que Rick ne m'avait pas apportés de café, trois mois à cause de ma période d'essais et son coma, et quinze jours pour sa demande…

Quinze jours que j'étais venue le voir à l'hôpital à sa sortie du coma, quinze jours qu'il m'avait annoncé la triste nouvelle de sa main droite, quinze jour qu'il m'avait demandé d'attendre.

Du temps, il lui fallait du temps… Oui, mais combien ? Je ne tenais plus, je ne supportais plus de ne pas l'avoir près de moi, alors qu'il était là, alors que nous pourrions nous coucher ensemble tous les soirs, alors que nous pourrions nous lever chaque matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors qu'il pourrait m'apporter mon café si précieux à mes yeux au poste, il n'était pas là, parce qu'il avait besoin de temps…

Les autres le voyaient régulièrement, et d'après les gars, il allait beaucoup mieux, personne n'avait vraiment compris pourquoi je ne venais pas le voir, mais ils n'avaient pas à savoir, même s'ils avaient devinés que tout ne devait pas être rose, ils n'avaient pas à se mettre dans notre histoire, cela ne regardait que nous, enfin, surtout Rick…

Mais je ne l'avais pas totalement rayé de mon esprit, c'était impossible, alors chaque soir, je venais le voir pendant qu'il dormait, et je l'observais avec tout l'amour du monde, l'amour que je lui portais, j'étais incapable de ne pas voir son beau visage ne serait-ce qu'un fois dans la journée, alors je passais très tard, de sorte à ce qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence, et je m'asseyais à côté de lui, sur cette chaise en plastique froide, admirant celui pour qui mon cœur battait.

Seulement, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Rick était sorti de l'hôpital d'après Lanie, et je ne pouvais malheureusement pas venir le voir maintenant, il avait désormais toutes les cartes en main, à lui de décider s'il voulait bien me laisser une seconde chance, mais si le contraire arrivait…

Non, je devais y croire, j'allais me racheter, je devais le faire, pour lui, pour nous… J'essayerai d'agir le mieux possible, de ne plus lui faire de la peine comme j'ai pu le faire à l'époque, je devais absolument avoir une deuxième chance, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne s'inquiète plus de me voir le quitter, jamais je ne pourrais, je l'aimais tant…

J'avais également commencé ma petite enquête sur mes deux mois d'absence, mais personne ne souhaitait me répondre, et je n'étais pas plus avancée, à croire que c'était un sujet tabou et monstrueux, mais ce n'était pas comme si Rick avait sombré dans la dépression non !?

Il y avait également le comportement de Lanie qui m'énervait et m'inquiétait au plus haut point, chaque fois que j'essayais d'en savoir un peu plus auprès d'elle, elle s'arrangeait pour éviter le sujet au maximum, et quand je poussais un peu, elle prenait un air agacé en me répondant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire et que si j'étais si curieuse, je n'avais qu'à demander à Rick, mais si seulement je pouvais lui parler…

J'étais morte d'inquiétude, je ne savais pas s'il allait bien et les nouvelles données par Martha et les gars ne me suffisaient plus, j'avais besoin de le voir, j'avais besoin de lui parler, de pouvoir me plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan, de pouvoir voir son sourire, de pouvoir l'aimer…

Combien de temps allais-je tenir en sachant que mon amour ne me donnait aucun signe de vie… ?

/

J'étais sur ces balançoires, celles qui signifiaient tant de choses pour nous, celles qui symbolisaient notre relation, celles qui symbolisaient notre amour, celles sur lesquelles j'avais promis à Rick une histoire d'amour, celles sur lesquelles je m'étais assise il y a un an sous une pluie torrentielle avant de rejoindre mon amour, celles sur lesquelles Rick m'avait demandé ma main…

A cette seule pensée je triturais ma main, et plus particulièrement mon doigt, celui qui portait la bague de fiançailles que j'avais décidé d'accepter, sauf aux yeux de mes collègues, mais dans le fond, j'étais madame Castle.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage à cette pensée, ce nom sonnait plutôt bien à mes oreilles… Katherine Houghton Castle… Qu'est-ce que j'aimais entendre ce nom, je ne m'en lasserais jamais…

Un nuage passa dans le ciel, et un vent froid souffla dans le parc, secouant les feuilles des arbres et secouant mes cheveux dans tous les sens, me donnant une coupe de cheveux plutôt sophistiquée... Dans un sens totalement ironique bien entendu… Un frisson parcouru mon être, et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même en crispant mes jambes, le froid était grandissant, et ma tenue n'aidait en rien à me réchauffer.

Je fermais les yeux, j'aurais tant voulu avoir Rick près de moi, pour qu'il me fasse un sourire, qu'il me réchauffe, qu'il me donne mon café si délicieux, et que nos corps se rapprochent avant de faire en sorte que nos lèvres s'unissent.

J'aimerais tellement vivre ça à cet instant…

Une subtile odeur de café me parvint soudainement au nez, remplissant mon esprit et mon cœur de son arôme sucré et fort avec une touche de vanille, l'odeur du café que je buvais toujours, le café que j'aimais boire si souvent, le café que je recevais tous les matins avant de sortir du lit, le café que Rick m'apportait…

J'ouvris les yeux en grand, avant de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec un café Starbuck fumant et empli d'une merveilleuse odeur de vanille.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je devais me faire un film, ce n'était pas possible autrement, il devait y avoir un problème, je devais rêver, c'était…

Je tournais subitement la tête et croisais deux magnifiques yeux bleus aussi purs que l'océan lui-même, le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux bruns, leurs donnant un air encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, sa main était bandée, et je remarquais qu'il se tenait légèrement courbé vers l'avant, signe que son ventre le faisait encore souffrir.

-Ri…Rick… ?

-Je savais bien que je trouverais ici… Tu n'étais pas à ton appartement et les gars m'ont dit que tu étais partie du commissariat, alors je me suis dit que…

Il croisa ses lèvres en tortillant ses doigts dans tous les sens, comme s'il était mal à l'aise, il faisait tout le temps ça quand il était stressé et qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

J'allais parler, mais il me coupa :

-Tu te rappelle… C'était i deux ans maintenant… Le jour où tu es sortie de ton coma, je suis venu te voir à l'hôpital, tu avais l'air si fatiguée, si fragile… Pourtant je ne t'avais jamais trouvé aussi belle…

Je crispais mes mains sur les chaines en fer de la balançoire, ce qu'il commençait à dire me rappelait beaucoup trop ce qu'il m'avait dit il y a trois mois de cela, juste avant sa demande en mariage.

-Ce jour-là, je t'ai demandé si tu te souvenais de ce que je t'avais dis au cimetière… Tu as d'abord baissé les yeux, sans doute de gêne par rapport à ce que tu allais me dire, et tu m'as simplement répondu par la négative, mais c'est seulement lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu en étais certaine… Que tu as relevé la tête vers moi, et que tu m'as répondu en me regardant droit dans les yeux : Non, Castle… Non… Tu m'as répondu non, et moi je t'ai cru… Pourquoi aurais-je fais le contraire… ? Tu n'avais aucune raison de me mentir…

Je baissais la tête en croisant mes doigts à mon tour, je m'en voulais toujours énormément pour ce mensonge qui lui avait fait tant de mal, jamais je ne me pardonnerais complètement pour ce geste.

-Quand j'ai découvert que tu m'avais menti, ça m'a mit dans une rage folle, j'étais en colère contre toi, mais surtout, j'étais en colère contre moi-même, et ça m'as rendu très malheureux, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis éloigné de toi quelques temps après.

Oh oui, je me rappelais bien de cette période… J'avais compris sans comprendre, ou plutôt, je ne souhaitais pas comprendre, parce-que je n'étais pas encore prête à assumer mes sentiments et cet horrible mensonge…

-Il n'y a pas eu que ça malheureusement… C'est sur ces mêmes balançoires que tu m'as promis cette histoire d'amour que j'attendais tant, tu m'as dis que le jour où tu retrouverais le meurtrier de ta mère, tu pourrais me donner ce rêve qui m'étais pour l'instant inaccessible, j'étais aux anges ce jour-là, parce qu'il n'était pas difficile pour l'écrivain que j'étais de comprendre que ce message m'était destiné, alors j'ai attendu… Attendu encore et encore, j'ai attendu qu'un jour, tu sois prête à me laisser ma chance.

Il eu un petit sourire, signe qu'il allait arriver à un point de l'histoire qui le rendait heureux, et il n'était pas difficile pour moi de deviner à moment de notre histoire il songeait.

-Et ce jour est arrivé… Si tu savais comme j'étais heureux à cet instant… J'ai eu du mal à y croire… Tu étais là, avec moi, dans mes bras… J'étais tellement heureux Kate, tellement…

J'eus un petit sourire… Moi aussi j'étais heureuse de ce jour, ou plutôt de cette nuit… C'était sans conteste un des plus beaux moments de mon existence.

-Mais si tu es venu ce soir-là… C'est parce que tu avais faillis mourir, parce que Maddox t'avais jeté du haut d'un toit que tu à pris conscience de ce que tu souhaitais, c'est après cela que tu es venu chez moi… En quelque sorte, tu as tenu ta promesse, tu m'as donné ma chance, mais parce que cet enfoiré avait faillit te tuer… Continua-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus grave, perdant cette fois-ci son sourire alors que ses yeux exprimaient la tristesse de leur propriétaire.

Alors il pensait… Oh non… Je devais lui montrer mon amour, je devais lui dire combien je l'aimais, et ce n'était sûrement pas dû à cet expérience !

-Rick je…

-Non, Kate… Me coupa-t-il d'une voix faible et pleine de tristesse, si tu n'avais pas frôlé la mort ce jour-là, m'aurais-tu rejoint à mon appartement pour autant… ?

Il avait tourné la tête vers moi, et je pouvais désormais me noyez dans son regard bleu trahissant son appréhension, sa tristesse et malgré tout, son espoir et son amour.

J'étais prise au dépourvu, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, j'étais totalement perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire… J'étais terrorisée, j'avais peur de mal faire, j'avais peur de lui faire du mal, j'avais peur de le froisser, je n'avais aucune idée de comment il allait réagir, j'étais désemparée.

-Rick… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire je…

-Dis-moi juste la vérité Kate, juste ça... Tu m'as promis un appel alors que je te déposais mon cœur à tes pieds, tu m'as promis de m'appeler, tu me l'as promis, et tu ne l'as jamais fais… Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, je ne sais plus si je dois m'inquiéter à chaque fois que tu t'éloigne de moi, je ne sais plus Kate, je suis perdu…

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire que j'étais là, que je l'aimais, que jamais je ne l'abandonnerais, seulement aucun mot ne sortait de ma gorge, j'étais secouée par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer, je n'avais jamais pris conscience de tout ça… Je m'en voulais tellement.

Mais pour l'instant, Rick ne savait pas où il en était, et je ne pouvais que le comprendre, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer de me repousser encore, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer de quelque chose que je lui avais fais, je n'étais pas en droit de le faire…

Alors, j'attendrais, j'attendrais qu'il choisisse, je lui transmettrais mon amour, et ensuite, notre futur n'appartiendrait qu'à lui.

Je me levais donc sous son regard perdu, le café toujours en main, je scrutais son visage avec amour, avant de me pencher vers la balançoire et de lui dire :

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais, je ne sais pas si nous en serions là aujourd'hui s'il ne m'avait pas jeté du haut de ce toit, mais en revanche je suis sûre d'une chose: Je t'attendrais Rick… Peut-importe le temps qu'il faudra, je t'attendrais… Et je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde… Jamais je ne cesserais de me battre pour toi Castle… Tu compte beaucoup trop à mes yeux pour que je supporte ta perte, alors j'attendrais Rick… J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra et quand tu sauras ce que tu veux… Je serais là pour t'accueillir, mais n'oublie jamais une chose Castle… Always, tu me l'as promis, tu à toujours été là pour moi, maintenant c'est mon tour d'être à tes côtés.

Sur ces paroles pleines d'amour et d'honnêteté, je me redressais après lui avoir posé un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui tournais le dos et partais en direction de ma voiture.

Le choix lui appartenait, désormais je ne pouvais plus rien faire… Tout était entre ses mains et entre son cœur… Tandis que moi, je n'avais plus qu'à savourer mon café devenu froid, café que je trouvais malgré tout pour la première fois depuis longtemps, plus exquis que jamais…

* * *

**_Eeeeeeeettttt... Oui! Les réconciliations, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, un petit com's pour ce chapitre ULTRA CASKETT!? ^^  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir! Je sais j'ai du retard mais j'étais en vacance pendant une petite semaine et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu petit également, mais qui met en place les événements pour la suite, et je garanti que le prochain va être très important! **_

_**Encore merci à Madoka ayu pour ses conseils, comme promis, je poste cette suite, ce chapitre est pour toi en espérant qu'il te plaise! :D **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

J'étais assise sur mon canapé, un verre de vin à moitié vide entre mes mains, n'aillant pas le cœur de boire beaucoup en cette froide nuit de fin d'automne. D'habitude j'en buvais un avec Rick, pelotonnée dans le confort de ses bras et folle amoureuse de ses baisers.

Seulement voilà, Rick n'était pas avec moi en train de me serrer dans ses bras, il était dehors, chez lui, ou à l'autre bout du monde peut-être… Je n'en avais aucune idée, enfin si, une peut-être…

Je me rappelais encore parfaitement de ce fameux jour, après cette discussion qui m'avais le cœur et la tête à l'envers, j'avais écouté Rick parler, je l'avais entendu me confier ses doutes, ses peurs et sa colère, je lui avais alors confié mes sentiments, je lui avais offert mon cœur sur un plateau d'argent, comme lui l'avait fait pour moi il y a de cela trois mois et demi lors de sa demande en mariage, je lui avais prouvé par mes paroles que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, et que quoi qu'il décide, je le suivrais et le chérirais avec l'amour que je lui portais.

Le lendemain, alors que je vérifiais mon courrier, j'avais reçu une lettre de sa par, une lettre qui m'expliquait son choix, une lettre qui m'expliquait ses doutes, une lettre qui m'expliquait ce qu'il éprouvait et ce qu'il avait dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

Portant mon regard sur ma table basse, je saisissais la lettre avec précaution, comme si je soulevais un objet pouvant se briser au moindre geste brusque, et la relisais pour la centième fois au moins :

_**Chère Kate.**_

_**J'ai été beaucoup déçu dans ma vie amoureuse, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de femmes, mais seulement quatre ont marquées mon esprit. **_

_**La première était Kyra, j'étais jeune, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle, et je sais qu'elle aussi me portait cet amour, mais malheureusement je n'en avais jamais reçu, et tous les espoirs et manques de mon existence, j'ai voulu les combler avec elle, j'ai voulu tout reporté sur elle parce qu'à mes yeux elle était la femme de ma vie, malheureusement j'ai fini par l'étouffer, et je ne me suis jamais complètement remis de notre rupture, non pas que je l'aime encore, je n'éprouve plus d'amour pour elle, mais c'est à cause de cette rupture que mes action et mon cœur sont ce qu'ils sont à l'heure actuelle. **_

_**Meredith reste une femme à qui je dois beaucoup, tout simplement parce qu'elle m'à donner Alexis, mais c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je la remercie, car comme tu le sais déjà, elle n'a pas hésiter à me tromper avec son producteur, mais cette histoire n'a fait que rajouter un point supplémentaire sur le cœur : Elle m'a rendu méfiant, car si elle m'a tromper, c'est parce que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, parce que je n'étais pas un bon mari ni amant. **_

_**Gina est un cas plus complexe, elle m'aimait, moi pas, je n'éprouvais juste qu'une infinie tendresse à son égard, c'est une femme merveilleuse, mais j'avais déjà été trop déçu par l'amour, je n'y croyais plus le moins du monde, et certainement pas avec elle, sa place n'était pas à mes côtés. **_

_**Et puis il y a toi, toi qui m'as redonné l'envie d'écrire, toi qui m'as fait renaître de mes cendres, tel un phénix qui reprend son envol, mais par-dessus tout, tu m'as redonné ne serais-ce que l'espoir de trouver la femme de ma vie, celle qui me ferait chavirer le cœur et l'esprit, celle qui d'un seul regard ou d'un seul sourire, me ferait fondre de bonheur. **_

_**Cette femme c'est toi, et quoi qu'il se passe, je suis persuadé que c'est et que ce sera toujours le cas, tu es une femme extraordinaire, une femme merveilleuse qui ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimée en retour. **_

_**Mais avec tous les éléments que je t'ai citer plus haut, comprends que ma peur de te perdre et presque aussi forte que l'amour que je te porte, la peur de te voir mourir, la peur de te voir me fuir, car malgré tous ce que je laisse prétendre, je me réveille chaque matin en me demandant si c'est aujourd'hui que tu va me quitter et te rendre compte que tu mérite mieux. **_

_**Avec ton départ j'ai pris conscience que ma vie sans toi est impossible, mais que je ne peux malheureusement pas continuer de me battre indéfiniment, car si je vois en toi une femme formidable, je vois également une femme qui m'a beaucoup fait souffrir, bien que ce sois inconscient. **_

_**Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore la force de ma battre, j'étais prêt à renoncer, mais ce que tu m'as dit sur ces balançoires me perturbe, et mes opinions changent sans cesse, je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le courage de revenir te voir et de te dire que je suis de nouveau prêt, je ne sais pas si je dois écouter ma raison ou mon cœur, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je dois faire, car même si je t'aime profondément, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que tu va recommencer, et que ta carrière ou autre chose passera avant notre relation. **_

_**Alors je par quelques temps, je ne te promets pas une réponse dans l'immédiat, mais seulement de ne pas être trop long, je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas le meilleurs des choix, mais j'en ai besoin, laisse-moi le temps qu'il me faut, et une fois ceci fait, je te promets de te donner ma réponse rapidement. **_

_**ALWAYS… **_

C'est tremblante que je repliais la feuille, mes yeux me piquaient et ma gorge était sèche, il me faisait passer par tellement d'émotion dans ce message que je ne pouvais qu'être émue, et le comprendre. J'espérais du fond du cœur qu'il me laisse une seconde chance, car même si nous avions des problèmes dans notre couple, je prenais conscience que malgré tous ceci, je ne me voyais plus finir mes jours sans être à ses côtés, auprès de lui, pour toujours.

Pour toujours…

Cette réflexion me rappelait également ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi à ma sortie du poste, et je pouvais aisément dire que ce n'étais pas un discours qui me donnait le moral, bien au contraire, elle m'avait littéralement fendu le cœur.

_**Flashback :**_

_**Le froid et le vent étaient si forts que j'en frissonnais, j'avais encore fait l'erreur de ne pas mettre un col roulé malgré ce début d'hiver, cette année il s'annonçait particulièrement froid et pour preuve j'avais eu un début de grippe, même si heureusement mon organisme était plutôt bon pour résister aux maladies. **_

_**J'allais fermer à fond le col de mon manteau lorsque je croisais le regard bleu azur d'une jeune femme que je ne connaissais que trop bien, ce regard était empli de colère que j'aurais plus décris comme étant de la haine, une haine pure envers moi, une haine qui m'attristait profondément. **_

_**-Alexis… ? M'étonnais-je. **_

_**-Lieutenant Beckett. Me coupa-t-elle fermement me démontrant clairement je c'était elle qui allait parler. **_

_**Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais une chose était certaine : Elle était venue me voir, et à en juger par son attitude, je dirais que ça n'allais pas me plaire, bien au contraire. **_

_**Coupant court à ce dialogue silencieux, elle me regarda de ses yeux de glace avant de commencer à parler. **_

_**-Vous savez… Au début de votre collaboration avec papa je vous admirais lieutenant, vraiment, je vous trouvais belle, intelligente, forte, et d'une remarquable efficacité, vous étiez un peu comme un modèle pour moi, n'aillant pas ma mère à plein temps, je prenais parfois exemple sur vous et je vous aimais beaucoup. **_

_**Malgré le fait qu'elle me faisait des compliments, je percevais de la déception dans sa voix, une profonde déception.**_

_**-Mais par-dessus tout, vous avez fait renaître mon père, vous lui avez redonné le gout de l'écriture, vous lui avez donné le gout de vivre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai revu mon père faire des sourires sincères. **_

_**Je ravalais ma salive, consciente qu'elle allait arriver à la partie que je ne souhaitais pas entendre mais qui allait m'être dite quand même, car elle m'en voulait, et que quoi que je dise, elle ne me pardonnera sans doute jamais complètement. **_

_**-Mais le pire à vite suivi, peu à peu, mon père à développé de forts sentiments pour vous, au début je ne comprenais pas, parce que je n'avais jamais vu mon père éprouver ce type de sentiments, et puis j'ai réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux de vous, il vous aimait profondément lieutenant, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. **_

_**Ses paroles étaient plus sèches, comme si elle me reprochait les sentiments qu'éprouvais son père à mon égard, et je pouvais comprendre dans un sens, mais une autre partie de moi était tout de même intriguée par ce qu'elle me disait, et ces mêmes paroles me faisaient mal, car je réalisais combien Rick m'aimait et ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire pour moi. **_

_**-Au début j'étais plutôt contente, je le trouvais mignon, mais vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus, et à partir de là tout à changer, mon père à risquer sa vie pour essayer de vous sauver, il était près à prendre cette balle à votre place, je l'ai vu ! **_

_**Rien qu'à cette révélation, mon cœur se serra douloureusement, si Rick avait réussi ce qu'il voulait faire… Mon dieu ! Il serait peut-être mort… Et cela me confortait dans l'idée que je préférais avoir pris cette balle en pleine poitrine, malgré le chagrin et les douleurs que cela nous avait causés. **_

_**-Je lui en ais voulu, de vouloir jouer les héros, de vous aimer au point de vouloir mourir pour vous protéger, mais par-dessus tout au monde, je vous en voulais, parce qu'à cause de vous, mon père se mettait en danger juste pour vous sauver, juste parce qu'il vous aimait, son amour pour vous le rendait fou, mais surtout incroyablement triste… Me révéla-t-elle dans un soupir. **_

_**Je tremblais de chagrin, me rendant compte du mal que j'avais fait autour de moi à force de repousser Castle, et surtout à cause de mon mensonge. **_

_**-Mon père était amoureux de vous ! Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Vous lui avez brisé le cœur, il vous l'a déposé à vos pied et vous l'avez écrasé sans aucune pitié, un seul mot me viens à cet instant pour vous définir : vous êtes égoïste! **_

_**Je serrais mes mains de toutes mes forces, ses paroles me faisaient mal, j'étais si malheureuse… Je m'en voulais tant, je m'en voulais tellement… Elle me fixait toujours de ses deux cristaux désormais emplis de colère, mais malgré le fait qu'elle voyait mon mal-être, elle continua et m'asséna le coup de grâce.**_

_**-Oui… Vous êtes juste profondément égoïste, vous ne pensez qu'à votre petite personne, vous vous moquez de ce que les gens peuvent ressentir, la seule chose qui vous importe est de vous protéger, peut-importe si vous devez détruire les personnes autours de vous, vous allez le faire parce que vous ne pensez qu'à vous et à votre vie, mon père s'est battu pour vous, il a attendu pendant quatre ans que vous lui ouvriez le portes de votre cœur, il était transi d'amour pour vous, et vous n'avez eu aucune pitié à lui briser le cœur. **_

_**Non… je m'en voulais tellement pour ce que je lui avais fait, je m'en voulais tellement de lui avoir menti, je m'en voulais tellement pour tous ce qui s'était passé, je m'en voulais énormément et je ne pardonnerais jamais ce que je lui avais fait subir, jamais… **_

_**-Tenez par exemple, vous êtes tellement occupée à ne penser qu'à vous que vous ne vous êtes même pas rendue compte qu'il avait maigri, il nage dans ses vêtements, il est devenu tellement maigre ! **_

_**Et même si ses paroles me blessaient, je constatais avec tristesse qu'elle avait raison, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait maigri, et surtout pas à ce point, mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pendant mon absence en plus de son accident… ? **_

_**-Il avait l'air tellement malheureux, et s'il est devenu aussi maigre c'est de votre faute lieutenant ! Il à subit cet horrible traitement à cause de vous ! Et je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonner, alors pour son bien et sa santé ! Ne vous approchez plus jamais de lui, il doit rester loin de vous, pour toujours ! **_

_**Toujours… Notre mot, ce mot si significatif à nos yeux, ce mot si puissant entre nous, toujours… Il signifiait que l'on serait toujours là l'un pour l'autre, que nous ne nous abandonnerons jamais, que nous serons toujours ensemble… Et nous devrions d'après elle, rester éloignés pour toujours… ? Ce mot devait-il prendre un tout autre sens entre nous ? **_

_**-Oui… Pour son bien, vous ne devez plus jamais l'approcher, vous devez vous éloigner de lui et ne plus jamais le revoir, vous devez le laisser partir, et ce pour toujours ! **_

_**Sur ces horribles paroles, elle me tourna le dos sans m'adresser un regard, me laissant pantelante sur le trottoir du poste, mon cœur se brisant un peu plus à chaque seconde. **_

_**Toujours… Notre promesse. **_

_**Notre avenir **_

_**Je lui avais mentis…**_

_**/ **_

Je ne réalisais que maintenant que cette promesse, je ne l'avais pas tenue, je n'avais pas été là durant ces deux mois, alors qu'il en avait besoin, alors qu'il avait besoin de moi, de mon soutien et de mon amour, et je n'avais pas été là…

Une larme traitresse coula le long de ma joue, seule témoigne de mon désespoir face à cette horrible situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Ets-ce qu'Alexis avait raison… ? Est-ce que je devais le laisser partir, s'éloigner de moi pour toujours et ne plus jamais le voir… ? Peut-être que oui finalement, je lui avais fait tellement de mal… Tellement de peine… Oui peut-être, mais en étais-je seulement capable… ? Ma vie sans lui n'était qu'une horreur, une horreur emplie de tristesse et de colère, une horreur emplie de peur et de douleur, un univers froid et sans couleur, ma vie sans lui n'était que massacre, sans lui je n'étais rien…

Soudainement, j'entendis frapper à ma porte, trois coups incertains, peu sûrs, comme si la personne derrière la porte se demandait si c'était la bonne chose à faire. Chassant ces pensées de mon esprit, je me levais pour aller ouvrir en me demandant qui pouvait venir me déranger à cette heure tardive et stoppais tous mouvement en ouvrant la porte.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, comme si soudainement il venait de repartir après un arrêt cardiaque, mes jambes se mirent à trembler, mes mains devinrent moites, je ne répondais plus de rien, mon esprit était parti, me laissant là, devant cette porte, face à la personne qui faisait battre mon cœur.

-Rick...?

* * *

_**Chui garce de vous laisser là hein? Mais au prochain chapitre, promis c'est du pur CASKETT! ;D **_

_**Review...? **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oui! me revoilà, pour vous donner la suite avec les retrouvailles tant attendues! :D**

**Chapitre dédicace à deux personnes, tout d'abord à Madoka ayu qui va pouvoir oublier sa journée de boulot avec ce chapitre (oui, finalement le réseau est revenu!) XD  
**

**Et autre dédicace à Robyn Betic, que j'adooore et que je voit progresser de plus en plus, le projet dont je t'ai parlé me tente beaucoup, nous verrons ce que l'aventure va donner! :D**

**Place à la suite, et pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posé, la discussion avec Alexis se passe après la discussion entre Kate et Rick.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

-Rick… ?

Il me fixait de son regard bleu azur aussi profond que l'océan lui-même, il avait les joues creusées, mais je pouvais distinguer une rougeur certaine sur ses joues, il semblait stressé, limite angoissé, tout comme moi… J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, j'avais les mains tremblantes, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais tétanisée, paralysée devant le regard si profond de l'homme que j'aimais.

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu… ça va ?

Bravo Kate ! Paye ta question de merde, bonjour la crédibilité… Pensais-je avec colère pour mon attitude si ridicule, j'avais l'air de quoi devant lui maintenant… ?

Il me fixait toujours avec ce regard si troublant, et je pouvais distinguer une once d'amusement dans ses deux prunelles bleues océan. Mais il reprit vite une expression neutre et me déclara d'une voix qui se voulait sûre :

-Je peux entrer… ?

Je mis quelques instants à répondre par l'affirmative, trop abasourdie et émue de le voir de nouveau devant moi, en vie, près à me parler enfin…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du salon, comme s'il n'osait rien toucher dans mon appartement, et je le comprenais un peu, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y était pas venu… Il se tourna vers moi, et je pouvais lire de l'incertitude dans son regard, son attitude trahissait encore plus ce que ses yeux exprimaient, mais je pouvais aisément deviner que mon corps affichait les mêmes expressions.

-Hum… Je… Je voulais te remercier pour… Pour m'avoir donné le temps nécessaire dont j'avais besoin…

-C'est normal Rick… Soufflais-je si doucement que je doutais qu'il m'ais entendu.

J'étais si nerveuse que je sentais mes mains devenir moites, j'espérais du fond du cœur qu'il me laisse une deuxième chance, qu'il me pardonne mon erreur et qu'il laisse notre histoire repartir sur de meilleures bases, encore mieux qu'avant. Je n'osais pas parler, de peur de le brusquer et de le faire partir encore plus loin de moi et de mon cœur, je le voulais près de moi, pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, il prit la parole d'un ton peu assuré :

-Je… Tu sais… J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je…j'ai réalisé que malgré tous ce qui s'était passé entre nous… Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de toi, tu me manquais cruellement…

Oh Rick… Toi aussi tu m'avais tellement manqué… Pensais-je avec tristesse et amour en même temps, je réalisais seulement maintenant à quel point j'avais besoin de lui à mes côtés chaque jour.

-Oui, Kate… Malgré les difficultés que nous avons rencontré et que nous rencontrerons sans doute à nouveau, je ne peux plus envisager l'avenir sans être à tes côtés je… C'est au-dessus de mes forces, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de te voir chaque jour, c'est devenu mon oxygène, je ne me sens plus capable de rester éloigné de toi, malgré toutes les souffrances et les peurs que cela implique.

Je tremblais de tout mon être, j'étais si émue que j'avais l'impression que mes jambes ne supporterais plus mon poids, me faisant tomber à la renverse sous l'effet que ses paroles produisaient, et me touchaient jusqu'au plus profond du cœur.

-Une par de moi me dit de m'éloigner, de ne plus t'approcher pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, pour ne plus avoir peur, pour ne plus être triste, et j'ai quand même envie de l'écouter cette voix, parce qu'elle n'a peut-être pas totalement tord au final, mais pourtant…

Je ravalais ma salive et essuyais mes mains moites sur mon jogging me rappelant combien j'avais été égoïste et combien je l'avais fait souffrir, approuvant donc les paroles d'Alexis.

-Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés Kate… Tu m'as un jour demandé où nous allions, et bien je vais te répondre franchement : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas où notre couple est en train d'aller…

Je senti les larmes me piquer les yeux, cette question, celle qui m'avait torturé pendant des mois, celle qui m'avait fait tout remettre en question, j'avais voulu une réponse, j'avais voulu savoir, et après ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer, je prenais soudainement conscience que je ne la voulais peut-être pas tant que ça la réponse à ma question…

-Non Kate… Je ne sais pas où nous allons, et je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne fait pas peur, mais tu veux que je te dise ? Je prends le risque, car malgré cette peur et ce manque de réponse à cette question si importante, je m'en fiche, parce qu'au final, peut-importe où nous allons, la seule chose qui m'importe est d'être à tes côtés Katherine… Parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je veux un avenir avec toi…

Une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue, l'émotion qui ressortais de ses paroles étaient trop fortes, j'étais émue comme jamais, sa déclaration m'avait fait fondre le cœur de bonheur, le faisant pourtant palpiter à une vitesse folle, ce qu'il venait de me dire était une des plus belles choses que j'avais entendu de toute ma vie, et ça voulait dire… Qu'il nous laissait une deuxième chance, que malgré les embuches, notre histoire valait la peine de se battre pour lui, comme pour moi…

Il attendait ma réponse, il s'agitait nerveusement, dansant d'un pied à l'autre, passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux, tout son être trahissait son anxiété, le rendant encore plus craquant à mes yeux.

-Rick… Moi aussi je t'aime… Tellement… Soufflais-je d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Il releva la tête, ne semblant pas réaliser tout de suite ce que je venais de lui dire, puis soudain, une lueur passa dans son regard, cette lueur je l'avais aperçu plusieurs fois depuis moN départ, mais elle avait toujours été furtive, imperceptible, alors qu'à cet instant, elle perdurait, emplissant le regard de mon amour d'un bleu pétillant de joie et de tendresse, cette lueur, je pouvais de nouveau la voir me regarder, je pouvais de nouveau me sentir aimé par cet homme merveilleux qu'était Richard Castle.

Aucun de nous deux ne bougea, semblant analyser l'autre, le jade et l'azur se mélangeant, communiquant pour la première fois depuis ce qui me sembla être une éternité, nous communiquions à nouveau, par les yeux, par le regard, les paroles n'étaient plus nécessaires, seule la force des sentiments que nous laissions transparaître comptait désormais.

Finalement, je fis le premier pas, m'approchant doucement de lui, je m'arrêtais juste à la frontière de son corps, nos front se touchaient désormais, je joignais nos mains libres, entortillant nos doigts les uns dans les autres pour sa main gauche, sa main droite restant inactive et tordue dans son bandage. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, et je frottais nos nez l'un contre l'autre, comme nous adorions le faire, je sentais la respiration et les battements du cœur de Rick s'accélérer, et je devinais que mon état était similaire au sien.

Doucement, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je penchais la tête et fermais les yeux, mon cœur battant désormais à une vitesse folle, j'entendis comme un appel lointain :

-Kate… Soupira-t-il avant de se mettre en mouvement à son tour et de m'attraper les épaules en me tirant vers lui, abolissant les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient.

Nos lèvres ainsi soudées, nous ne bougions pas pendant quelques instants, les yeux fermés, bouche contre bouche, nos lèvres étaient fermées, nos mains étaient toujours jointes, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, j'avais l'impression que seul les battements de nos cœur à l'unisson résonnaient dans l'univers tout entier.

Puis soudainement, la passion, la fougue et l'amour qui nous unissaient explosèrent, je commandant soudainement l'accès à sa bouche, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il ne se fit pas prier et m'accorda ce que je voulais avec un gémissement rauque, sa main cassée passant derrière mon bassin pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, collant encore plus nos corps. Je lâchais sa main gauche pour joindre les miennes derrière sa nuque, l'attirant encore plus vers moi, approfondissant ainsi notre baiser, nos langue se joignaient, s'enroulaient l'une contre l'autre, se mariant parfaitement, comme si nos bouches étaient faites pour s'embrasser, comme si sa langue était faite pour caresser la mienne depuis toujours. J'étais dans un état second, je ne répondais plus de rien, mon désir et mon amour pour lui étaient si forts que je ne pu retenir mes gémissements de plaisir, et je sentais une certaine partie de moi réagir également. Il ne semblait guère en meilleur état que moi car il poussait des râles de plaisir si animal que je me sentais comme une proie face à un lion affamé, mais j'aimais tellement lorsqu'il se montrait si sauvage, que s'en était grisant, presque extasique.

D'un accord commun, nous mîmes fin à notre baiser, le manque d'air se faisant trop présent, mais nous ne nous décollions pas pour autant, nos corps restant l'un contre l'autre, me faisant réaliser combien j'étais à l'aise dans ses bras, comme protégée du monde extérieur.

-Rick… Je suis désolé… Lui soufflais-je d'une voix emplie d'amour et de regret.

Il ouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les miens, le magnifique océan qui constituait son regard semblait me brûler, mais pourtant, je pouvais y voir tellement d'amour, tellement de sentiments que je ne trouvais pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, dans ses bras chauds et protecteurs, je me sentais bien, à ma place…

-Moi aussi Kate… Moi aussi…

/

La nuit était désormais présente entièrement, les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, scintillant de milles feux comme si elles représentaient des personnes appartenant au passé, veillant désormais sur les vivants. Je caressais le visage de mon amour, passant ma main dans ses cheveux rebelles et en bataille, lui donnant un air enfantin et insouciant, comme l'enfant qui sommeillait en lui.

Après la mise au point dans mon salon, nous avions finis par retrouver nos marques, ne pouvant pas nous empêcher de nous toucher, de nous embrasser, je savais que pour l'instant Rick était encore beaucoup trop faible pour s'adonner à une de nos activités préférés, mais je savais d'avance que le jour où nous laisserions la passion remonter après tout ce temps, la terre tremblerait avec moi.

Rick avait quand même douté, et avait d'abord décidé de rentrer dormir chez lui, seulement cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de m'endormir dans ses bras, que je l'avais presque supplié avec mon ton de vois de rester à mes côtés.

Seulement je n'arrivais pas à dormir, malgré le fait que nous soyons de nouveau réunis, Rick semblait toujours assez distant, ou plutôt, il était réservé, n'amorçant que très peu de gestes à mon égard, attendant toujours que je fasse le premier pas, l'hésitation se lisant clairement sur ses traits et dans son attitude.

J'avais d'abord pensé le confronter directement au problème, mais j'avais finalement choisi de ne pas le brusquer, peut-être était-il encore un peu envahi par le doute et la peur de me voir la fuir, peut-être avait-il peur de faire un geste de trop ? Comme avec un animal sauvage… ?

Chassant ses pensées de ma tête, je me rallongeais et enfouis ma tête dans son cou, humant son odeur si apaisante, j'étais si bien dans ses bras, même s'il se tenait plutôt recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, comme un enfant apeuré, le simple fait d'être à ses côtés avait un effet si apaisant que je retrouvais rapidement le sommeil.

/

Dans l'ascenseur menant au poste, je pouvais clairement sentir la pression et le stress qui l'habitait, comme si revenir au poste signifiait pour lui affronter des regards hostiles en plein de malveillance, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas, les gars et Lanie seraient très contents de le voir en forme, j'en étais certaine.

-Rick ?

-Oui ?

-Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

Il se passa la main gauche dans les cheveux avant de me répondre d'un ton qui se voulait confiant :

-Moi ? Non, non tout va très bien !

Il mentait très mal, mais je n'insistais pas, conscienTe qu'il ne voulait peut-être simplement pas accorder de l'importance à ce sentiment étrange qui le consumait à cet instant. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et nous nous mîmes à marcher vers les bureaux dans un même mouvement, saluant des policiers qui affichaient un grand sourire à la vue de Castle et de son retour, normal, ici, beaucoup l'aimaient désormais, il faisait partie de notre famille maintenant.

Les gars vinrent nous voir, le même sourire que vu précédemment se lisant sur leurs visages.

-Hey Bro ! Alors t'es de retour ? Lança Esposito d'un ton joyeux.

Rick leur offrit un sourire franc avant de leur répondre :

-Et oui les gars, navré mais ce n'est pas cette fois-ci que vous vous débarrasserez de moi !

-Oh quel dommage, moi qui croyait ! Peut-être que si je le commande au père noël il voudra bien m'accorder ce cadeau ! Ajouta Ryan d'un ton joyeux et bon enfant.

Le sourire qu'abordait Castle était plus détendu, sa tension semblait s'être dissipée pour mon plus grand bonheur !

-Même si ça me coute de l'admettre, je suis tout de même ravie de vous revoir monsieur Castle, nous allons pouvoir entendre de nouveau vos théories farfelues ! Entendis-je dans mon dos alors que le regard brun de Gates s'accrochait à celui de Castle.

Elle le fixait d'un regard étrange, une lueur bizarre s'allumant dans ses yeux, ou bien était-ce juste mon imagination…

Décidant de lui offrir une autre marque de mon amour, je me levais pour me diriger vers la salle de repos, nous préparant deux cafés, l'un pour moi et l'autre pour lui, connaissant exactement les arômes qu'il aimait avoir dans notre breuvage préféré à tous les deux.

Sortant de la salle, je distinguais Lanie, qui était debout, face à Rick, elle semblait préoccupée, et légèrement tendue, comme si elle venait d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils parlaient doucement, si bien que je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle lui disait, et mon instinct me soufflait que la conversation qu'ils avaient ne devait pas être entendue.

M'approchant d'eux, je saluais Lanie qui sursauta en prenant conscience de ma présence, me déclarant d'une voix mal assurée

-Hey… Salut Kate, alors ça va vous deux ?

Je me figeais, elle n'était clairement pas naturelle, son sourire était faux, sa voix trahissait son malaise et surtout, elle me fixait d'un regard étrange, qui me mettait clairement mal à l'aise, une lueur que je ne reconnu pas s'illumina dans son regard, m'étant bien entendu destinée.

-Bon je… Je vous laisse, j'ai des tas de trucs à faire à la morgue, bye !

Elle se précipita d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur, comme si elle souhaitait s'éloigner de moi au maximum.

Troublée, je demandais à Rick :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Oh… Elle me demandait simplement comment allait ma main… Me répondit-il en saisissant son café avec un sourire que je qualifiais de crispé.

Je lui adressais un regard méfiant, il était bizarre depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé, sa main était-elle le seul sujet de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir… ?

Il bu une gorgé de café, puis attendit quelques instants avant d'avaler, et de fixer le contenu de sa tasse, comme si le gout lui était étranger, mais je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourtant le gout qu'il aimait boire.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rick ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Demandais-je d'un ton inquiet, le café étant si précieux à nos yeux.

Il me fixa avec ce regard bleu océan plein de doutes, avant de me répondre :

-Euh… Non, non Kate, tout va bien…

Haussant les épaules, je m'asseyais sur ma chaise, lui faisant un clin d'œil pour qu'il se détende.

Il me répondit par un sourire, un sourire si vrai et si tendre que je failli en tomber à la renverse.

/

Le tonnerre gronda, déchirant l'air de sa colère éclatante. Je me réveillais dans un sursaut, l'orage était si fort qu'il avait troublé mon sommeil, me réveillant des bras protecteurs de mon amour.

Me relevant dans le lit qui constituais ma chambre, je me frottais les yeux et regardait à travers la fenêtre, il pleuvait à torrent, et l'orage grondait extrêmement fort, me rappelant ce soir d'orage où je m'étais rendue chez lui trempée jusqu'aux os.

Me tournant de l'autre côté du lit, je cherchais à voir si Rick s'était réveiller lui aussi, et paniquais en ne distinguant que mes draps.

-Castle… ?

* * *

**Oui je suis dans la période garce! Alors? Où est Rick? Madoka tu doit être la seule à avoir ton idée sur la question je pense... :) **

**Review...? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous! Nouveau chapitre que j'aurais dû poster hier mais un petit problème de santé m'en a empêcher (et oui le corps humain n'est pas en béton armé! ) **

**Donc voilà un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal, mais qui j'espère va vous plaire! :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

-Castle… ?

Le lit était vide, les draps étaient froids, aucun trace de Rick dans la chambre.

-Rick…? L'appelais-je en sentant l'angoisse monter dans mon ventre.

Je n'eu pour seule réponse que le bruit violents et hargneux d'un éclair, zébrant le ciel de sa lumière et de sa force. Rick était parti de la chambre, peut-être était-il dans le salon ?

Me levant du lit, j'enfilais mon jean de la veille et sortais de ma chambre sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Je déboulais dans les escaliers et appelais dans l'obscurité de la nuit :

-Rick, tu es là… ? Tentais-je en espérant entendre une réponse positive de la par de mon homme.

Mais aucun son ne me parvint, seule la pluie continuait sa longue descente vers la terre, trempant toute la ville de ses flots, noyant New-York sous l'effet de sa tristesse, envoyant des éclairs sous l'effet de sa colère, mais aucune trace de Castle. Sentant la panique monter en moi, j'allumais la lumière et me mis à fouiller l'intégralité de mon appartement, le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain, même les toilettes et la penderie, mais aucune trace de l'homme que j'aimais, il avait disparu… Pourtant, sa veste était encore sur le porte-manteau dans l'entrée, s'il était sorti, il aurait dût le prendre avec ce temps non ? Et s'il était parti, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé un petit mot d'explication, et pourquoi serait-il sorti par ce temps horrible, passant à la limite du dangereux avec l'énorme orage qui se déroulait à l'extérieur ?! Je n'avais aucune explication, Rick n'était plus dans mon appartement, il avait quitté le lit et était sorti, mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu durant la journée… ?

Et s'il regrettait sa décision… ?

A cette pensée, un horrible frisson d'horreur et de tristesse monta en moi, est-ce que finalement il ne voyait plus aucun avenir entre nous, est-ce que finalement il ne voulait plus me laisser une seconde chance, est-ce que finalement il regrettait… ? Alors que nous venions à peine de remettre les choses à plat, alors que la veille nous nous embrassions de nouveau dans la chaleur de mon salon… ?

Une vague supplémentaire de chagrin s'ajouta à la peur qui était déjà présente en moi, Castle était-il parti à cause du fait qu'il ne voulait pas m'annoncer ça de vive voix, était-il parti parce qu'il avait peur de m'affronter, de me regarder droit dans les yeux et de me dire que la veille était une erreur? Une sourde colère monta dans mon corps, se mariant parfaitement avec la peur et la tristesse déjà présente, si Rick avait finalement voulu rompre, n'avait-il même pas eu le courage de me le dire en face, était-ce pour ça qu'il était parti comme un voleur, emportant une moitié de mon cœur avec lui ?

Non, il y avait forcément une explication, Rick n'était pas comme ça, il avait osé venir à mon appartement, il n'était certainement pas du genre et me planter ici toute seule alors que la veille nous nous embrassions comme les deux amoureux transis que nous étions, il n'était pas comme ça, et si tous les baisers d'hier signifiaient ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiment en lui, alors il avait forcément une raison d'être parti.

Maintenant la question était : Laquelle ?

Prise d'une soudaine détermination, je me ruais vers ma penderie et enfilais un gros sweat à capuche pour me protéger de la pluie, chaussant mes grosses bottes en cuir, je pris mes clés, mon téléphone, et claquais violement la porte de mon appartement.

Une fois dehors, je m'installais le plus vite possible au volant de ma voiture et démarrais en trombe alors qu'un éclair encore plus violent que les autres claquait dans le ciel. Prenant mon téléphone, je pressais le raccourci qui lui était attribué et tombait directement sur sa messagerie.

-Castle, pourquoi tu es parti de chez moi, je ne sais pas où tu es, réponds-moi au plus vite s'il-te-plait. Lançais-je d'une voix que je voulais calme mais qui trahissait mon stress.

Raccrochant, je mis le pied au plancher et accélérais l'allure de ma Victoria, essayant malgré tout de ne pas glisser sur le sol boueux et mouillé de New-York, il ne manquerait plus que j'ai un accident, je savais que prendre ma voiture dans ces circonstances et avec un temps pareil n'était pas une bonne idée, mais j'étais si inquiète que je n'avais pas vu de solution plus rapides.

Arrivée au Loft, je me garais maladroitement et courait vers la porte de son immeuble, ne prenant pas la peine de saluer le gardien qui se tenait sur mon chemin malgré le fait qu'il soit trois heure et demie du matin. Montant les marches quatre à quatre, j'arrivais devant sa porte et tambourinait dessus en espérant le voir ouvrir, et je fût heureuse d'entendre des bruits de pas à travers. Mais cette joie fût de courte durée quand je croisais le regard inquiet et ensommeillé de Martha, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que j'étais trempée et s'écria :

-Katherine ?! Mais que faites-vous ici, vous êtes trempée de la tête aux pieds !

Sa réaction m'inquiéta, si Rick avait été dans l'appartement, elle aurait tout de suite compris que je venais le voir, et ne se serait pas posé la question.

-Bonsoir Martha, désolé de vous déranger si tard mais vous ne sauriez pas où est Castle ? Demandais-je malgré tout pleine d'espoir.

La panique grimpa dans son regard aussi bleu que celui de son enfant et me déclara d'un ton inquiet :

-Comment ?! Mais je… Je pensais qu'il était avec vous très chère je… Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait la nuit avec vous ce soir.

Je m'en doutais un peu mais en avoir la confirmation me fit tout de même l'effet d'un coup de point en plein ventre, si Rick n'était pas chez lui, alors où était-il…?

-Très… Très bien, merci quand même Martha, pardon pour le dérangement ! M'écriais-je en me précipitant vers les escaliers sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

Rick n'était pas chez lui, et il n'était pas dans mon appartement, dans quel lieu pouvait-il se trouver ?! Remontant dans ma voiture, je démarrais une nouvelle fois comme une cinglée et passais en revu tous les liens où il pouvait être.

Le poste peut-être… ?

Ça valait le coup d'essayer, je mis le pied au plancher, et fonçant de nouveau dans les rues de New-York sous la pluie et les éclairs augmentant en force à chaque seconde un peu plus que la première. Arrivant devant le douzième, je me garais une nouvelle fois et sorti de ma voiture sans prendre le temps de remettre ma capuche, de toute façon j'étais déjà trempée, et pénétrais dans l'ascenseur du commissariat.

Triturant mes doigts à coups de dents, je tapais du pied sous l'effet de la lenteur de la cage métallique, pourvu que Rick soit ici !

L'ascenseur arriva enfin, et je me précipitais dans les locaux, allumant la lumière, je me retrouvais face à mon lieu de travail de tous les jours, des dossiers étaient encore en place sur les bureaux, nos chaises étaient bien en place, mais aucune trace de Castle… Je fouillais tous les endroits possible, la salle de pause, la salle d'interrogatoire, la salle des archives, je descendais même jusqu'à la morgue, mais là encore, aucune trace du passage de mon amour…

Soupirais de désespoir et d'inquiétude, je remontais de la morgue et ressorti du commissariat, me redirigeant une nouvelle fois vers ma voiture.

Je siège avant de ma voiture était désormais trempé d'eau de pluie, dégoulinante de partout sur mon corps, mais peut-importait face à l'ampleur de la situation, Rick était introuvable, je ne voyais pas où il pouvait être, et mon inquiétude grandissait chaque seconde un peu plus, tout comme la force de ce que je pouvais maintenant qualifier de tempête augmentait à chaque battement de cils.

Je ne voyais plus rien désormais, si Rick n'était ni au poste, ni chez moi, ni chez lui, alors où pouvait-il être allé ?

Est-ce qu'au final je m'inquiétais pour rien, était-il seulement allé dans un hôtel sans me le dire, devrais-je simplement rentrer chez moi et le laisser revenir pour qu'il s'explique sur son attitude de cette nuit ? Non, je ne pouvais pas, mon instinct de flic mais surtout de femme amoureuse me criais que je devais continuer, que je ne devais pas abandonner les recherches, que je devais faire tous ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le retrouver, quelques chose au plus profond de mon cœur me soufflais que Castle avait besoin de moi.

Soudain, une dernière pensée naquit dans mon esprit, se frayant une place, occupant désormais tout mon corps, représentant mon dernier espoir.

Les balançoires…

Après tout, j'étais moi-même partie m'asseoir dessus pendant ce qui m'avait semblé être des heures pour réfléchir à ma vie avant d'aller le retrouver il y a de cela plus d'un an, alors pourquoi pas ? Ces balançoires symbolisaient toute notre relation, elles symbolisaient ce que nous étions aujourd'hui, elles portaient en elles le symbole de notre amour, comme la bague autour de mon doigt en ce moment même.

Hochant inutilement la tête pour moi-même, je prenais un virage serré en éclaboussant le trottoir et appuyais à fond sur l'accélérateur pour rejoindre le parc.

Une fois arrivée, je remettais ma capuche et sortais de mon véhicule, croisant les doigts pour le voir sur les balançoires que je pouvais déjà apercevoir nettement, même à travers la pluie tant elles étaient proches. Ce lieu était mon dernier espoir, s'il ne se trouvait pas ici, alors je ne voyais plus d'endroit possible, je l'aurais perdu…

Mais alors que j'allais rentrer dans le parc en franchissant les grilles, je remarquais une forme immobile assise près de moi, grelottante de froid, recroquevillée sur elle-même, de carrure imposante, un homme sans doute, peut-être un sdf… ?

Seulement, l'orage et la pluie se faisaient de plus en plus forts et cela pouvait être extrêmement dangereux s'il restait dehors, moi je le savais, et je prenais entièrement conscience du danger, mais peut-être que lui non ?

Alors que j'allais pousser les grilles, je l'entendis marmonner :

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi…

Un éclair déchira le ciel, et j'entendis l'homme hurler et sangloter à la mort, se repliant encore plus sur lui-même, tremblant de froid, mais surtout, par-dessus-tout, je reconnu sa voix.

Cette voix je la connaissais bien, trop bien même en moulin à parole qu'il était, cette voix grave, suave et douce qui faisait palpiter mon cœur à une vitesse folle, cette voix… C'était celle de…

-Castle ?!

Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant qu'il ne fasse un léger mouvement de tête vers moi, sans pour autant enlever les mains de son visage, mais je n'en avais pas besoin, seule sa carrure et ses sanglots me permettaient de le reconnaitre :

-Oh mon dieu Rick mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! M'écriais-je en me précipitant vers lui, m'agenouillant juste en face de son visage.

Il tremblait comme une feuille, il claquait des dents, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, que je distinguais avec difficulté à travers la pluie torrentielle qui se jouait autour de nous, tombant avec fracas sur notre ville.

Je passais une main sur son bras et l'appelais doucement :

-Rick… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, le faisant pousser une plainte emplie de peur et de désespoir, un sanglot plus violent que les autres secoua son corps, le faisant passer encore plus du côté de la vulnérabilité.

-Rick… Regarde-moi…

Il leva les yeux tout doucement, ne semblant pas reconnaitre ma voix tout de suite, et je pu me noyer dans son regard bleu empli de terreur, il était mort de peur, et cette peur l'empêchais de bouger ou de parler.

-Rick… Calme-toi enfin pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti, je t'ai cherché partout, tu m'as fait peur… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là… ? Demandais-je doucement en passant ma main sur sa joue.

On aurait dit un enfant venant de faire un cauchemar, le pauvre semblait vraiment mort de peur, comme un petit enfant qui aurait vu un fantôme. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres déchira le ciel, emplissant tout New-York de sa fureur.

Au simple son produit par l'éclair, Castle se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces, mais c'était tellement étrange, Rick n'avais jamais eu peur des orages à ma connaissance, il avait toujours été fasciné par leur puissance, et il me disait les vénéré depuis ce fameux soir d'orage où j'étais venu le rejoindre, alors non, je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être aussi terrorisé à la simple entente d'un éclair.

Je l'entendis murmurer avec détresse :

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi moi… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal…

Je fronçais les sourcils, mais de quoi parlait-il à la fin ? Il était totalement déboussolé, mais son comportement était quant même assez excessif pour un simple orage non ?

-Rick, qu'est-ce que tu…

Je fût coupée par un le bruit de moteur d'un taxi, dérapant sur l'eau, il émit un bruit de crissement sinistre rappelant les crashs de voiture dans les films d'action, et cela eu pour effet de mettre Rick dans un état de panique incontrôlable :

-Non, non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! J'ai rien fait de mal, je vous en supplie…Je ne monterais plus jamais dans une voiture, plus jamais!

Je compris enfin, si son comportement pouvait paraitre fou aux yeux des autres, il ne me rappelait que trop bien ce que moi-même j'avais vécu après m'être fait tirée dessus, le moindre bruit de détonation, la moindre vue d'une arme, le moindre impact de balle, le seul fait de tenir mon arme de service à la main, m'avais conduite à faire un stress post-traumatique, et je ne comprenais que maintenant que Rick était en train de vivre la même chose, la seule différence notable étant l'instrument qui le mettait dans un était pareil, pour moi ça avait été les armes, pour Rick c'était les voitures et toute sorte de moyens de transports.

Sentant mes propres larmes me piquer les yeux face à la détresse que je voyais dans le regard bleu azur rempli de terreur et de désespoir de Castle, je m'approchais de lui et collais mon front contre le sien, essayant de lui faire sentir ma présence à travers sa crise, essayant de lui témoigner du réconfort et du soutien comme je le pouvais, malgré l'horreur qui habitait son corps.

Il semblait redevenu un enfant, un pauvre enfant qui était terrorisé après un cauchemar, il me faisait horriblement de peine, j'avais toujours trouvé que Rick avait une attitude enfantine par moment, je me rendais compte à cet instant que cette âme d'enfant signifiait également avoir les doutes et les peurs de celle-ci, Rick était désormais aussi faible qu'un nouveau né à cet instant précis, et cela me fendais le cœur.

Il serrait ses poings si forts que ses jointures en étaient blanches, et en tournant la tête vers sa main droite, je pouvais distinguer une très grosse coulée de sang sur sa main, mon dieu ! Il avait serré ses mains si fortement que sa plaie s'était rouverte, mais il devait être dans un trop grand état de panique pour sentir la moindre douleur, moi-même je n'avais rien ressentis le soir où j'étais saoule, cassant un verre rempli d'alcool sur mon poignet, devenant complètement parano en fermant tous les volets de mon appartements dans un état de crise si intense que j'en avais encore des frissons.

Remarquant que mes réflexions m'avaient égarée quelques secondes, Rick se remit à trembler de tout son être, serrant les poings et ouvrant les yeux en grand, des yeux emplis de panique et de terreur. A travers son visage, je pouvais presque voir un miroir de ce que j'avais été pendant l'enquête sur le sniper qui sévissait à New-York, je pouvais presque voir mes propres yeux à travers les siens, je pouvais y voir la même terreur, la même paranoïa, la même angoisse, je pouvais me plonger dans la crise que j'avais eu il y a presque deux ans maintenant.

Sentant désormais une coulée plus chaude que la pluie tomber sur mon visage, je m'approchais à nouveau de lui et lui soufflais :

-Rick… Je t'en supplie, calme-toi… Je suis là… Tu es vivant Castle, tu es vivant, c'est fini… Cette voiture ne te percutera plus jamais maintenant… Cette voiture et son conducteur ne te ferons plus jamais de mal je le promets Rick… Je te le promets…

Il m'attrapa le col et tira de toutes ses forces vers lui, comme un enfant avec son doudou, il me serra aussi fort qu'il le pu, me broyant presque les côtes, mais je ne ressentais aucune douleur dans son geste, juste une profonde compassion.

-Kate… Kate… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi… Pourquoi c'est à moi que c'est arrivé… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal… ? Sanglota-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

-Chut… Je suis là maintenant Rick… Plus personne ne te percutera maintenant… C'est fini, c'est terminé, tu es en sécurité maintenant…

Il pleurait aussi fort qu'un bébé, il semblait aussi terrorisé qu'un enfant, je n'avais qu'une envie : Le serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que tout irait bien seulement… Est-ce que ce serait vrai ? Est-ce que tout irait vraiment bien, comme moi qui avait eu tant de mal à guérir de ce trouble si fort inscrit en moi il y a deux ans ? Délicatement, comme si j'avais entre mes mains un vase en porcelaine, je lui prenais la main et lui intima doucement l'ordre de se lever, pour rentrer chez moi, au chaud, au calme, où il serait en sécurité, où je pourrais soigner sa main, où je pourrais le serrer dans mes bras.

Sentant mon mouvement, il tira d'un coup sec vers lui pour essayer de me ramener par terre entre ses bras, et même si son attitude enfantine me faisait de la peine, nous ne pouvions pas rester ici éternellement, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était ici, et avec un temps pareil il risquait de tomber malade et il avait déjà l'air assez mal en point comme ça.

- Je ne veux pas que tu attrape froid… S'il-te plait, il faut que tu me suives dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

Ses yeux furent pris d'un nouvel éclair de terreur, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme un petit garçon qui refusait de répondre, c'est pourquoi je lui prenais à nouveau la main et lui relançais :

-Rick… Il faut qu'on rentre, monte dans la voiture avec moi… Il ne t'arrivera rien Rick…

Je me penchais un peu plus en lui murmurais à travers l'orage aussi violent qu'un dieu en colère :

-Fais-moi confiance…

Il mit quelques instants à répondre avant de finalement hocher la tête faiblement, et je fus profondément touchée de voir la confiance aveugle qu'il me vouait, Rick était en mauvaise posture, il était impuissant, comme un petit garçon mort de peur.

Me levant doucement pour le soutenir, je lui prenais la main et nous dirigeais calmement vers ma voiture, sous les éclairs et la pluie battante…

/

-Ça va Rick ? Je ne te fais pas mal… ? Demandais-je avec douceur.

Il tremblait comme une feuille, sans doute de froid, étant trempé de la tête aux pieds à cause de son escapade dans New-York en pleine nuit.

Je m'inquiétais, car même si hier j'avais pu voir que sa main semblait aller un petit peu mieux, il avait serré les points si forts sous l'effet de la panique qu'il avait rouvert sa cicatrice, et cela n'était pas bon pour sa guérison, la marque était très sensible les premières semaines de sorties d'hôpital, il ne fallait surtout pas y toucher et encore moins la rouvrir.

-Non vas-y Kate… Me répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

Je m'appliquais d'abord à enlever son bandage, déroulant doucement la bande autour de sa main, je caressais ses doigts maintenant découvert, et j'eu un gros pincement en cœur en regardant son index et son majeur qui partaient malheureusement trop sur le côté, et sa paume saignait encore beaucoup trop, je voyais la plaie et elle n'était pas jolie à voir, la marque faisait toute la taille de sa main, elle partait du bas de la paume pour faire une sorte de ligne en diagonale et finir aux bords de ses doigts, mon dieu… C'était du verre qui lui avait fait ça ?!

C'était la première fois que je voyais sa cicatrice, et comme je m'y attendais un peu, je me mis à la fixer pendant quelques instants, comme Rick l'avait fait la première fois qu'il avait vu la mienne, je n'avais pas compris tout de suite son malaise, mais à cet instant, alors que cette marque si profonde me causait des frissons, je ne pouvais que le comprendre.

Comme s'il avait deviné le cheminement de mes pensées, Rick passa sa main valide dans mes cheveux trempés avec une infinie tendresse, qui me fit fondre d'amour et de bonheur.

Reprenant mes esprits, je désinfectais la plaie, caressant doucement sa paume, je m'appliquais à ne pas lui faire plus de mal que celui qu'il devait déjà ressentir, enlevant peu à peu le sang encore chaud et coulant, les cotons devinrent rapidement rouges, il y en avait tellement que j'avais l'impression que son sang ne s'arrêterait jamais de couler, et enfin… Je pu voir sa marque plus nettement, rouverte juste sur le milieu et non complètement comme je l'avais cru au départ, elle formait une légère bosse sur les sutures, comme pour la mienne, et je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander si celle sur son ventre était plus violente encore…

M'emparant d'un nouveau rouleau de bandage, j'enroulais sa main dans un bandeau un peu plus épais, pour être sûre de ne pas devoir à nouveau lui soigner.

Mon travail fini, je relevais la tête et croisais son regard bleu azur, encore empli de peur mais je pouvais y voir un autre sentiment, le plus beau du monde, je pouvais y voir de l'amour, l'amour qu'il me portait, l'amour que je ne méritais pas de recevoir.

-Merci Kate… Je… Suis désolé pour tous les soucis que je te donne, vraiment désolé Kate je ne voulais pas…

Je le coupais en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de garder le silence, toutes paroles étaient inutiles, je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, l'impression de se sentir faible, l'impression d'embêter les autres, je ne comprenais que trop bien.

-Chut Rick… C'est fini tous ça, tu es en sécurité maintenant, je te protégerais Castle, je continuerais à veiller sur toi… Toujours…

A l'entente de ce mot si puissant pour nous, un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, contrastant avec le sourire sincère qu'il était en train de m'offrir, il semblait en proie à des sentiments contradictoires, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, du moins pas pour l'instant…

Soudain, il fût prit d'une quinte de toux assez forte, s'accrochant un peu moi pour ne pas partir en avant.

En relevant la tête vers moi, je constatais avec inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, il était blanc comme un linge, de grosses cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux bleus qui avaient malheureusement perdu de leurs éclats, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, et cela ne fis que m'inquiéter encore plus.

-Rick… Est-ce que ça va ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Il sembla hésiter quelque instant sur la réponse à donner avant de finalement me rassurer en me disant :

-Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas ça doit être la fatigue, et j'ai un peu froid aussi…

C'est vrai qu'il grelottait beaucoup et il claquait des dents avec violence, il avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable, j'éprouvais tellement d'amour pour lui que le voir dans cet état était une vraie souffrance.

-Très bien… Il faut dormir un peu de toute façon, demain c'est dimanche, tu pourras te reposer un peu. Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me rendit mon sourire avec faiblesse, il avait vraiment l'air fatigué et j'espérais qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien au chaud le remettrais d'alpons.

Liant nos mains, je l'entrainant dans ma chambre qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement bien et nous mettais sous les draps, le recouvrant complètement pour être sûre qu'il n'ais pas froid, il frissonnait déjà beaucoup trop à mon gout pour que ce soit naturel.

Une heure sembla passer, deux, peut-être trois, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, seul les battements de nos cœur résonnaient dans le silence de mon appartement, uniquement couvert par le bruit des éclairs et de la pluie.

Alors que je pensais qu'il s'était endormi, il vint soudainement se blottir contre moi en m'encerclant par la taille, fourrant sa tête dans mon cou, je pu entendre un faible murmure venant de lui, comme une brise fraiche à travers un désert, se faufilant entre les orages, la pluie et les ténèbres, faisant battre mon cœur à une vitesse folle et me faisant verser une larme de bonheur :

_**-Je t'aime… **_

/

_**Me calmer… Me calmer… **_

_**Ce n'était qu'un orage… Un simple orage, ce n'était pas grand-chose… Juste un simple orage… **_

_**Comme ce fameux soir, cet horrible soir… **_

_**J'en rêvais la nuit, j'en faisais des cauchemars, je ne dormais plus, je ne vivais plus, j'étais tellement folle d'inquiétude, la terreur s'installait dans mon corps à mesure que l'orage et la pluie augmentaient en puissance. **_

_**Castle… Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?**_

_**Me calmer… Je devais me calmer… **_

* * *

**_Pfiou! J'en ai chier dans ce chapitre! Je dois dire que j'ai eu un eu de mal avec la scène sous la pluie ^^ Bon, je suis pas trop emballée par le chap', mais l'avis du public est le meilleur. :D_**

**_Et qui est la personne à la fin du chapitre? Hum..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolé du retard, mais j'avais des petits soucis à régler, mais voilà la suite où deux problèmes apparaissent! :D **

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me commentent, vous me faites chaud au coeur! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Je m'étirais longuement en clignant des yeux, la fatigue encore certainement présente sur mes traits.

J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit, d'abord avec la crise d'angoisse de Rick qui m'avait fait tellement mal au cœur que j'avais eu l'impression de ressentir moi-même son état d'angoisse, de stress, de désespoir, j'avais tellement eu de peine à le voir dans cet état que mon sentiment de protection et d'amour envers lui n'avaient fait que grandir. La suite avait été horrible également, si au départ Rick allait mieux avant d'aller nous coucher, le pauvre avait frissonné et toussé toute la nuit, je me doutais bien qu'il allait tomber malade avec la pluie qui lui était tombé dessus, mais le voir dans cet état me faisait de la peine, il avait l'air si vulnérable, si fragile…

J'avais passé la nuit à le veiller, essayant de le calmer lorsqu'il s'agitait dans son sommeil, mais le pauvre n'avait pas l'air bien du tout, il tremblait si fort encore maintenant, dormant d'un sommeil léger et agité, j'avais finalement réussi à le calmer vers le début de la matinée, mais son état m'inquiétait fortement, il était malade, c'était une certitude, mais qu'avait-il attrapé ?

Je sorti de mes réflexions en l'entendant tousser à nouveau, je devrais peut-être lui préparer quelque chose, et regarder dans mes placards si j'avais de quoi le soigner un peu.

Sortant du lit en recouvrant Rick du reste de la couette qui me couvrait auparavant, j'enfilais une des chemises qu'il avait laissé ici et déboulais dans la salle de bain pour essayer de lui trouver quelque chose, et une fois mon bonheur trouvé, je redescendais non sans lui jeter un regard bienveillant rempli d'amour et me dirigeait vers ma cuisine pour lui préparer le petit déjeuner. ,Tout en cuisant des pancakes, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé hier soir, Rick avait un problème, un problème psychologique, il allait avoir besoin d'une thérapie, ou au moins d'un gros travail avec l'aide des personnes qui l'aimaient, mais il allait avoir besoin d'un gros soutient pour réussir à remonter la pente, et je me fis la promesse de continuer à veiller sur lui, comme je l'avais promis, toujours… Il avait été là pour moi, il m'avait soutenue, il m'avait encouragé, épaulé, et désormais c'était à mon tour de lui prouver mon amour en lui rendant ses actions.

Aillant finie, je mettais tous sur un plateau et remontais dans la chambre, je savais qu'il adorait quand je lui apportais le petit-déjeuner au lit vêtue aussi légèrement, mais je savais aussi que la situation ne se prêtait pas aux sessions matinales, Rick était sûrement malade, les galipettes, aussi renversante soit-elles, seraient pour plus tard.

Ouvrant la porte, je m'attardais pendant quelques instants pour l'observer, il était d'ordinaire si beau dans son sommeil… Mais aujourd'hui, il tremblait de froid entre les couvertures et cela me fendait le cœur… Le voir aussi fragile me donnait la nausée, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

M'approchant doucement, je posais le plateau sur la table de nuit et grimpa dans le lit pour le réveiller, commençant d'abord pour l'embrasser légèrement sur le front, je continuais sur l'intégralité de son visage, laissant trainer mes lèvres sur ses joues, puis son nez, finissant avec sa bouche que je touchais du bout des lèvres, lui murmurant doucement :

-Rick… Rick mon amour réveille-toi…

Il bougea dans son sommeil, poussant un gémissement ressemblant plutôt à une plainte, il avait vraiment l'air mal en point, et j'espérais que son état ne serait pas trop grave, que c'était un simple rhume…

Tout en gardant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je frottais mon nez contre le siens, notre petit truc à nous, notre petit geste tendre, nous adorions faire ce genre de geste l'un envers l'autre, et je trouvais qu'il en avait bien besoin aujourd'hui.

-Rick, j'ai fait le petit déjeuné, je t'ai même préparé ton omelette avec du chocolat et des marshmallows, tu sais cette recette absolument écœurante que tu adore. Continuais-je alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage.

L'omelette n'était qu'un exemple de ce que je pensais, Rick avait une façon d'aborder et de voir le monde que je trouvais fascinante, quelque fois déroutante ou même carrément bizarre, mais il partait toujours d'une pure intention, il était vraiment un artiste, et j'adorais ce côté décalé et rêveur présent naturellement chez lui, même si quelques fois c'était assez gênant !

Un faible sourire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsque j'évoquais son invention personnelle, mais il semblait terne et sans énergie, bien que réel, il me faisait comprendre qu'il était vraiment très abattu et à bout de force.

Je lui embrassais tendrement le bout du nez et ouvrit les yeux pour voir les siens s'ouvrir à leur tour, deux magnifiques yeux bleus océan si profonds, si purs, si innocents, mais qui malgré tout semblaient cacher une retenue et une profonde tristesse, enfouie jusqu'au plus profond de lui, si lointaine qu'il devait lui-même l'oublier par moment, ou du moins essayer de croire qu'elle était due au passé, essayer de croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé, je savais de quoi je parlait pour l'avoir moi-même vécue, cette partie sombre de nous-mêmes, personnes n'étaient tous blancs ou tous noirs, chacun de nous partaient plus sur des nuances de gris plus ou moins foncées, mais chaque personnes présente sur cette terre possédaient une par d'ombre, comme elles possédaient une par de lumières.

Parfois, certaines personnes avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour faire ressortir le bon ou le mauvais côté de leur personnalité, j'étais de ses personnes, car à mes yeux, Rick était ma par de lumière, cette petite lueur enfouie si profondément en moi s'était agrandie grâce à lui, j'avais passé des années à l'enfouir, à la cacher des autres, et je l'avais si bien fait que j'avais fini par l'oublier moi-même, mais Castle avait réussi à la faire sortir de sa coquille, il avait réussi à la faire briller comme jamais, et cette partie de moi, je pouvais le sentir dans différents moments passés à ses côtés, quand nous nous embrassions, quand nous prenions notre café si symbolique ou quand nous faisions l'amour, j'étais heureuse comme jamais lors de ces instants, si simples et si précieux à mes yeux…

La lueur que je pouvais percevoir dans les yeux de mon amour me travaillait, c'était principalement pour ça que j'avais eu des doutes concernant notre couple, Rick avait vu la tristesse dans mon regard, et j'avais finalement réussi à briser la glace et combattu cette tristesse avec lui en étant à ses côtés, le problème était que je la voyais moi aussi dans son regard, mais que contrairement à moi , il refusait de me la livrer, de se soulager de ce fardeau qu'il semblait vouloir garder pour lui seul, comme si la délivrer provoquerait une catastrophe, comme si me dire ce qui le tourmentait me ferait fuir…

Je mettais ses réflexions dans un coin de ma tête en l'entendant tousser à nouveau, me rappelant que j'avais un médicament à lui faire prendre, je tournais la tête et prenais le plateau sur la table de nuit pour le poser entre nous deux, me redressant sur le coudes, je l'observais s'asseoir avec difficulté, et c'est quand il fut en face de moi que je pu voir son visage pleinement, et j'eu un gros hochet de surprise en le voyait, me frappant en plein cœur.

Il était pale comme un linge, de grosses cernes nichaient sous ses yeux bleus ternes et aussi froids que de la glace, il tremblait si fort que j'avais limite l'impression de me retrouver au pôle nord, décidemment, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Rick est-ce que ça va ?! Demandais-je soudainement folle d'inquiétude.

Il sursauta en entendant ma voix, signe qu'il était ailleurs et malheureusement pas dans le bon sens, il essaya de me rassurer en me disant :

-O…Oui ne t'inquiète pas… je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout…

Je n'y croyais pas une seconde, son ton de voix le trahissait ainsi que son visage, je mettais le plateau à côté et m'empressais de mettre ma main sur son front, l'enlevant la seconde d'après avec horreur.

-Oh mon dieu Rick, mais tu es brulant de fièvre ! M'exclamais-je de surprise devant tant de chaleur présente sur son front.

Il me regarda avec surprise, ses tremblements s'accentuant soudainement.

-A bon… J'ai plutôt froid moi… Dit-il d'un ton faible en claquant des dents.

-C'est la fièvre qui te fait ça, écoute essaye de manger un peu, je vais chercher un thermomètre.

Je me levais brusquement, me précipitant dans la salle de bain, je cherchais dans les tiroirs avant de trouver mon bonheur et de revenir aussi vite que possible auprès de lui.

Il triturait son assiette avec sa fourchette sans grade conviction, même son omelette semblait ne pas l'intéresser.

Me penchant vers lui, je lui tendis l'objet et une fois mit en place, un silence pesant et stressant s'installa, je pouvais voir qu'il était inquiet et glacé de la tête aux pieds, aucun doute, il était très malade, mais j'espérais tout de même ne pas voir un chiffre trop élevé sur l'appareil.

Un bip retenti dans le calme de l'appartement, il l'enleva de sa bouche et me le tendis sans même regarder le nombre inscrit dessus, comme s'il plaçait son sort entre mes mains, comme s'il était en train de me demander de m'occuper de lui quelque soit le numéro que je pouvais voir. J'eus un énorme frisson d'horreur en voyant le nombre beaucoup trop élevé inscrit sur le petit bout de plastique.

-Rick tu à quarante de fièvre ! Il faut que tu te recouche, et que tu essaye de manger un peu…

Il baissa la tête, comme s'il avait honte de son état, comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas autant d'attention de ma par.

-Tu… Tu es sûre Kate, sinon je peux rentrer chez moi…

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ! M'écriais-je devant une idée si stupide, ta fièvre est trop élevée Castle il faut que tu reste au lit et que tu reprennes un peu de force, je t'ai même mis quelque chose pour ta toux, allez, recouche-toi !

Il me regardait avec un air si faible, un regard bleu si froid mais en même temps remplis d'amour et de confiance que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, la confiance qu'il me plaçait était si belle et innocente que j'en venais à me demander comment des personnes pouvaient lui avoir fait du mal, il était tellement gentil…

Se remettant sous les couvertures, il se calla contre les oreillers pendant que m'assurait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Occupée à redresser le plateau, je ne l'entendis pas parler tout de suite :

-Je… Je suis désolé Kate…

Redressant la tête, je le toisais avec une surprise non-dissimulée, pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je… Je te bousille ton dimanche alors que tu pourrais être tranquille, alors que tu avais peut-être autre chose à faire que de t'occuper du pauvre écrivain que tu va chercher sous la pluie en pleine nuit, tu avais sans doute mieux à faire que de t'occuper d'une plaie comme moi…

J'ouvris grand les yeux, comme osait-il dire une chose pareille ?! Il était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, il était mon tout, ma moitié, mon one and done, comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'avoir une telle pensée à son égard… ?

-Rick… Ne dis pas des choses pareilles enfin, tu ne me dérange pas bien au contraire ! J'aurais préféré que tu ne tombe pas malade parce que tu me fais de la peine dans cet état, mais je ne pourrais jamais penser une telle chose Castle… Tu le sais pourtant non… ?

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête honteusement, comme un petit garçon pris en faute après avoir fini un pot de Nutella, je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenais de penser une telle chose, il ne me dérangeait jamais au contraire, j'aimais tellement passer du temps avec lui, certes les conditions n'étaient pas joyeuse et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, mais jamais je ne me plaindrais de passer du temps à ses côtés.

-Rick… ?

-Oui… Si tu le dis Kate… Me répondit-il faiblement en battant des paupières, me démontrant que la discussion devait s'arrêter avant qu'il ne tombe de fatigue.

Me retenant de le prendre dans me bras et de la bercer comme un enfant, je me levais et me dirigeais vers le salon pour appeler Lanie, si je savais la température que son corps avait, j'ignorais totalement ce qui faisait cette chaleur, et je comptais bien le découvrir.

-Allo ? Entendis-je après avoir composé le numéro de mon amie.

-Lanie c'est Kate, écoute Rick est tombé malade et il a beaucoup de fièvre, tu ne voudrais pas venir voir ce qu'il a ?

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du téléphone, comme si elle avait raccroché, mais non, nous étions toujours en ligne, et elle ne semblait pas décidée à me répondre.

-Lanie… ? Tentais-je.

-Oh ! Euh… Oui Kate j'arrive dans cinq minutes !

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, son ton de voix semblait hésitant et j'avais même pu sentir à travers le combiné qu'elle ne devait pas être dans son état normal, mon instinct de flic me soufflait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et effectivement, cinq à dix minute plus tard, on sonna à la porte, je me précipitais pour aller ouvrir et accueillir ma meilleure amie comme il se devait.

Seulement, j'eus assez peur en voyant son visage, elle semblait morte de fatigue, absolument éteinte, la joie habituellement présente sur son visage semblait aussi lointaine que la chaleur en ce mois d'octobre.

-Salut Lanie… Soufflais-je avec désarrois en voyant sa triste mine.

-Salut Kate, alors il parait que Rick est malade ? S'enquit-elle avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

Le fait qu'elle l'appelle Rick me donna une sensation étrange, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça… Même autour d'un verre après une enquête, elle l'avait toujours appelé Castle, ou Writer Boy mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'avait appelé Rick…Et cette inquiétude forte que je parvenais à décrypter à travers les mimiques de son visage…

-Kate tu m'écoute ?!

Je sursautais, sortant les réflexions stupides qui m'étaient montées à l'esprit.

-Oui Lanie ?

-Combien il avait de fièvre ?

Après lui avoir indiqué le montant, nous grimpâmes dans ma chambre où je vis Rick recroquevillé sur lui-même, grelottant de froid, cette image me faisait mal, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil et je ne pouvais pas enlever cette peine qui prenait possession de mon corps et de mon cœur à cet instant. Elle s'approcha de Rick et lui parla doucement, le saluant d'abord, elle lui demanda s'il avait mal quelque par, et toute sorte de petits problèmes pouvant apparaître dans certaines maladies.

-Bon… Tu as des courbatures, tu a très froid malgré ta forte fièvre, et tu à l'impression d'être compressé partout autour de ton corps… ?

Il hocha la tête pour répondre, ne trouvant même pas la force de parler, et je lui pris la main pour essayer de le détendre un peu. Lanie jeta un bref regard au lien que je venais de créer avec nos doigts mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

-Bon, pas besoin de chercher plus loin Castle… Tu as la grippe.

Oh non… C'était bien une des pires choses qui pouvait arriver, le pauvre allait être pas bien pendant au moins trois à quatre jours, et je ne supportais pas de le voir aussi fragile et aussi faible.

Lanie scrutait Rick avec un regard étrange, comme si elle cherchait à deviner ce qui se tramait dans la tête de mon malade, elle semblait perdue, ailleurs, présente et absente en même temps.

-Sinon Rick, comment tu va… à par pour ton petit soucis de santé… ?

J'eue un hoquet de surprise, la ton de sa voix était doux, tendre, aimant… J'aurais pu croire que c'était moi qui étais en train de lui poser la question, mais Lanie… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Et pourquoi lui posait-elle une question pareille surtout avec ce ton-là, comme si elle connaissait la réponse mais qu'elle attendait plus de précision sur ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Il sembla tout aussi surpris que moi par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer car il bégaya faiblement :

-Ben… Je… Bien, ça peut aller…

J'appréciais le fait qu'il ne parle pas de ce qui s'était passé hier soir, ça ne regardait que lui et moi, et même si Lanie était ma meilleure amie, il y avait certaine chose que je souhaitais garder pour moi ou pour nous. Elle le fixait avec une lueur étrange, une sensation bizarre me noua l'estomac, j'avais l'impression qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose, à moi plus particulièrement, elle s'arrangeait pour poser des questions à Rick plutôt qu'à moi, et je trouvais cette attitude assez spéciale, mais ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination et la fatigue.

Soudain, elle se redressa, mal à l'aise et déclara :

Bon, je vais vous laisser hein… Kate c'est pas la peine de me raccompagner je connais le chemin, reste plutôt avec lui… Tu me tiens au courant !

-O…Ok… Balbutiais-je devant un si vite changement d'atmosphère, son comportement n'était pas normal, et je comptais bien découvrir pourquoi, peut-être s'était-elle disputée avec Javier ?

Revenant à mon amour, je me penchais vers lui et lui murmurais :

-Tu va voir Rick… ça va s'arranger, je vais m'occuper de toi et tu guériras vite.

-C'est… C'est pas la peine de te donner tout ce mal Kate… Tu peux me laisser partir si tu…

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Il n'est pas question que tu partes avec la fièvre que tu as, écoute, je vais prévenir ta mère, et toi tu te repose, c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé profiter du week-end avec toi, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'imprévu, et je t'assure qu'avec moi tu ne vas même pas avoir le temps de sentir la fièvre dans ton corps.

Il m'offrit un sourire emplis de reconnaissance et d'amour, sourire qui me donnait à la fois du baume au cœur et une tristesse sans borne, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi affaibli, et je détestais le voir comme ça.

-Repose-toi et essaye de dormir, je reviens.

Je lui embrassais le bout des lèvres et sortais de ma chambre pour ramener le plateau du petit déjeuner devenu froid depuis longtemps. Tout en faisant la vaisselle, je songeais au comportement de Lanie, elle m'avait semblé par nette, mal à l'aise et horriblement fausse, comme si elle cachait quelque chose, ou plutôt qu'elle _**me**_ cachait quelque chose.

Il faudrait que je lui demande, je n'aimais pas le ton de voix qu'elle avait pris tout à l'heure, c'était peut-être de la parano mais j'étais comme ça, et mon instinct me soufflait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

Décidant de m'occuper de ces réflexions un peu plus tard, je remontais dans la chambre pour voir comment il allait et le retrouvais endormis entre les draps, s'agitant furieusement. Me précipitant vers lui, j'essayais de mettre ma main sur son front et de l'appeler gentiment pour qu'il se réveille, mais il ne cessait de répéter la même chose :

-Lavage… Estomac… Alcool…Oublier… Oublier

* * *

**Hum... Je sens que la suite va aller en empirant! XD Reviews? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Oui c'est moi! Est-ce que quelqu'un est encore au rendez-vous...? **

**Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard horrible que je vous ai mis, je sais que la suite aurait du arriver depuis longtemps mais les vacances n'aident pas et les problèmes personnels non plus, malgré tout, je vais expliquer brièvement. **

**Les vacances d'été n'aident déjà pas, avec le temps et les activités, nous n'avons pas forcément le temps_ni l'envie je le reconnais_ d'allumer notre écran d'ordinateur pour taper sur un clavier. La rentrée scolaire a aussi été très dure pour moi car l'école où je vais n'est pas la porte à côté, et les transports en commun ça épuise, ainsi que les révisions, oui, c'est ça les cours, et les cours de dessins en rajoutent des couches ;) Et enfin le problème qui m'a également empêcher d'écrire c'est ma maladie, j'explique brièvement: Je suis épileptique depuis environ 7 ans, il m'est arrivé d'avoir des crises à cause de ma photosensibilité à la lumière, et malheureusement je ne peux pas contrôler les moments où ça me prends, je ne fais plus de crises mais il m'arrive d'avoir certains désagrément là-dessus (fatigue, migraines et autres...) Et donc j'ai été pas mal tourmentée à ce sujet en fin de vacances, donc voilà...  
**

**Je sais que ça n'excuse pas complétement le retard, mais c'est un minimum. **

**Bon aller j'arrête de raconter ma vie et LA SUITE! :) **

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Rick ne cessait de s'agiter dans son sommeil, tremblant et citant toujours les mêmes mots.

-Alcool… Oublier… Oublier…

Le pauvre semblait être au plus mal, je ne supportais pas de le voir dans état pareil, c'est pourquoi je m'empressais de poser mes mains sur son corps et de lui souffler :

-Rick… Calme-toi… Calme-toi je suis là… Je suis là Rick tout va bien je suis là… Réveille-toi Rick je t'en pris…

Il poussa un gémissement de terreur avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand, le bleu qui les emplissaient était emplis de terreur, d'angoisse, de colère et surtout de chagrin, il ne semblait pas être encore en mesure de comprendre qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar, il ressemblait à un enfant apeuré.

-Rick… Calme-toi… Tu as fait un cauchemar…. Détends-toi…

Il me regardait avec surprise, ses petits yeux bleus respirant l'innocence étaient braqués sur mon visage, il semblait me voir sans me voir, comme s'il ne réalisait pas que j'étais à ses côtés, comme s'il ne réalisait pas que ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve…

-Kate… Je…

-Rick… Tout va bien, tu viens de faire un cauchemar… Je suis là…

Il respirait avec difficulté, de la sueur coulait de son front, il se plaquait une main sur le ventre comme pour essayer de compresser quelque chose, ou plutôt de l'étouffer

-Kate il faut que j'aille…

L'instant d'après, il se retourna de l'autre côté du lit et se mit à vomir, il tenait heureusement la poubelle posée à juste en dessous, essayant d'arrêter au maximum les soubresauts qui secouaient son corps. M'approchant de lui, je lui attrapais les épaules en lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes et douces, des légères larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la pauvre semblait vraiment malade et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider, j'étais impuissante… Tellement impuissante… Je me sentais inutile. Le voir dans un état pareil me faisais horriblement de peine, je ne pouvais rien faire pour le soulager ou ne serais-ce qu'atténuer sa douleur, j'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, je le souhaitais de plus profond de mon cœur, malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire.

Il redressa la tête une fois sa crise passée, respirant par la bouche pour avoir le plus d'air possible, il se tenait désormais le ventre avec ses deux mains, essayant d'atténuer la douleur qui devait lui serrer les entrailles.

-Rick… Est-ce que ça va… Comment tu te sens… ? Demandais-je avec tendresse et une inquiétude non dissimulée.

-J'ai mal au ventre Kate… J'ai mal…

Je mettais ma main sur son front et soupirais d'angoisse en constatant qu'il était toujours brulant, il lui fallait quelque chose pour essayer de diminuer sa fièvre, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu…

-Rick… Il faut que te recouche, je vais t'amener quelque chose pour ton ventre, mais je t'en pris recouche-toi et essaie de dormir…

-Pour faire des cauchemars ? Inutile…

Son attitude m'inquiétait, il n'était pas dans son état normal, la fièvre devait être si forte qu'il en perdait quelques notions, et je m'en voulais de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que d'essayer de le calmer.

-Kate… J'ai peur, j'ai toujours eu peur, et si l'opération s'était mal passée… ?

Je me figeais, de quoi parlait-il ? Son opération concernant son accident avec sa blessure au ventre, ou autre chose…? Il devait sans doute parler de son opération après le choc de la voiture, ça ne pouvait être autre chose de toute façon, j'en étais certaine.

-Rick… Je suis sûre que tu n'a plus rien à craindre, le chirurgien m'a dit que tout s'était bien terminé et que malgré la taille de la plaie tu t'en sortirais très bien, tu n'as pas a avoir peur…

Il releva la tête vers moi et me fixa de ses beaux yeux devenus extrêmement pâles, son teint était dans le même état et j'avais même l'impression que ses lèvres étaient bleutées, mais surtout, il me fixait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard, comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise et de me révéler des indices sur un secret incroyable.

-Euh… Oui, tu a sans doute raison je… Je vais essayer de me recoucher…

Ce fut à mon tour de la fixer étrangement, pourquoi alors qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir se rendormir était-il soudainement devenu d'accord avec moi à ce sujet, mon instinct de flic mais surtout de femme amoureuse me soufflais que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et qu'il était en train de me mentir par omission. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il… ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, il devrait savoir que je serais toujours là pour lui, pour être à ses côtés, pour le soutenir comme hier soir par exemple, alors pourquoi voudrait-il me cacher quelque chose… ?

Il se remit sous les couvertures alors que ses tremblements s'accentuaient, je ne savais pas quoi faire, il semblait tellement fragile, et surtout tellement renfermé sur lui-même, il semblait porter le poids entier du monde sur ses épaules, pourtant il savait que j'étais là, que je serais toujours là pour lui, pour nous, et que jamais je ne le laisserais tomber.

Me rapprochant de lui, je l'embrassais du le front avant de lui souffler :

-Rick… Si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux m'en parler tu sais…

-Je t'assure que je vais bien Kate ! S'exclama-t-il beaucoup trop rapidement pou être crédible.

Sa réaction me vexa un peu, l'embrassant rapidement je quittais la chambre en lui souriant légèrement, ses yeux se fermaient, et je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir malgré lui.

Fermant la porte, je soufflais, malgré son état qui me faisait horriblement de peine, ses cachotteries me blessaient, s'il croyait que je n'avais pas compris son petit manège, c'était mal me connaitre, il devrait savoir pourtant qu'il pouvait tout me dire, que je ne le jugerais pas, mais alors que ça commençait à aller mieux entre nous, je me rendais compte qu'il refusait toujours de me confier ses secrets, ses sentiments, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais beaucoup douté sur notre couple et la direction qu'il était en train de prendre, mais alors qu'il semblait vouloir faire avancer notre histoire après cet été et son accident, il semblerait que ce qui se cachait au plus profond de son cœur devait rester encré et fermé pour lui. Mais pourquoi refusait-il de me parler de ses ressentis, pourquoi refusait-il de me confier son malaise, pourquoi est-ce qu'il souhaitait garder à tout prix ses émotions pour lui-même, n'en avait-il pas marre de protéger à ce point ses sentiments des autres ? Il fallait toujours que je creuse pour qu'il me livre ses pensées, et si pour ma par lui donner quelques uns de mes secrets me faisait plaisir, pour lui on dirait que c'était un arrache-cœur, et ça me faisais beaucoup de peine, finirai-il un jour par me faire confiance sur le terrain des sentiments?

Descendant dans le salon, je nettoyais la poubelle de ma chambre et m'installais tranquillement dans le canapé pour réfléchir, j'en étais presque sûre désormais, Rick me cachait quelque chose, son comportement de tout à l'heure de faisait que me donner confirmation, il avait vraiment une manière de faire très étrange, je sentais bien qu'un léger malaise s'était installé en lui, mais j'aimerais tellement qu'il me le livre, en toute confiance, en toute simplicité… Mais je ne savais que faire pour combler ce vide entre nous, nous avions toujours une certaine retenue au niveau de ce que l'on ressentait, et même si je savais que j'étais plutôt mal placée pour parler, j'essayais de faire des efforts, de faire en sorte que notre relation fonctionne, mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il me donnait, je ressentais un manque.

Alors que mes réflexions commençaient sérieusement à me plomber le moral qui n'était déjà pas bien haut, j'entendis du bruit venant des escaliers.

-Kate… ?

Me retournant, j'avisais Castle, grelottant en se tenant les épaules de manière à réduire le froid qui devait lui prendre le corps, mais pourquoi n'était-il pas resté en haut sous les couvertures ?

-Rick… ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

Il éternua et m'avoua entre deux frissons :

-Je… J'aimerais me laver Kate, même si je meurs de froid je suis en sueur, tu pourrais me laisser t'emprunter la salle de bain… ?

Son ton était hésitant, et je sentais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, mais en quoi emprunter ma salle de bain était si grave, jusqu'à présent ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes…

-Bien sûr Rick mais…

Je me levais, une idée aillant traversé mon esprit, je sautais sur l'occasion pour la réaliser, ça faisait longtemps j'adorais ces petits moments que nous avions avant cet été, et je comptais bien les renouveler.

-Si nous prenions un bain ensemble, ça fait longtemps et j'ai envie de partager un moment avec toi. Lui soufflais-je en posant ma tête contre la sienne.

Il n'y avait aucune connotation sexuelle dans mes paroles, c'était juste un moyen pour moi de me rapprocher de lui et d'essayer de retrouver ces moments complices que nous avions eu pendant un an, et j'espérais de tout cœur que cette idée l'enchante également. Il sembla hésiter, je pouvais voir dans ses yeux que cette idée l'enchantais, mais qu'il y avait une certaine retenue, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi, nous n'avions jamais eu de pudeur extrême l'un envers l'autre, nous montrer nus n'avait jamais été un problème, alors je ne voyais pas.

-Rick tu ne…

-J'en serais ravi Kate… Me souffla-t-il avec un sourire discret mais que je savais sincère.

Avec un sourire d'amoureuse transie plaqué sur la figure, je lui prenais la main et montait les escaliers. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me retournais vers lui et l'embrassais tendrement sur la bouche.

-Kate… Non pas que sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes soit dérangeant mais je ne veux pas que tu tombe malade…

Cette petite attention me fit sourire, il gardait toujours son côté protecteur à mon égard alors que ce devrait être moi la protectrice, celle qui m'assurait de sa sécurité, la sécurité de cet homme enfant qui faisait tant battre mon cœur.

Allumant le robinet d'eau chaude, je me collais à lui et lui demandais les parfums qu'il souhaitait avoir pendant ce petit moment rien qu'à nous.

-Kate… Je te fais confiance… Tu as toujours eu des gouts extra.

Instinctivement, je sentis mes joues devenir rouges rien qu'avec ce compliments, je n'avais jamais été complètement habituée à l'amour et l'émerveillement que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, rien que lorsque nous faisions l'amour et qu'il me soufflais que j'étais belle, rien que ça était gros pour moi, je n'avais jamais douté de ma plastique, et beaucoup d'autre hommes me l'avaient déjà fait remarquer avant, mais dans la bouche de Rick, le sens ne semblait pas le même, il semblait plus beau, plus amoureux.

Alors que le bain finissait de se remplir, je me rendais compte que je venais d'oublier les verres de vin, ce petit plus était vraiment quelque chose d'important pour nous, que ce soit à la fin d'une enquête ou simplement comme aujourd'hui, ce petit supplément me semblait indispensable.

-Rick… J'ai oublié quelque chose à la cuisine, met-toi dans l'eau je reviens tout de suite. Lui soufflais-je d'une voix emplie de tendresse que je n'utilisais que très rarement.

Il hocha la tête, semblant déjà aller mieux que ce soit moralement ou physiquement, ses tremblements avaient cessés et il avait retrouvé le sourire.

Descendant presque aussi vite que si j'avais le feu au trousse, je m'empressais de sortir une bouteille de vin du frigo, j'attendais beaucoup de ce moment, cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu un instant rien qu'à nous.

Et tout au fond de moi, j'avais envie de voir la cicatrice présente sur son ventre, voir quelle taille elle faisait, voir ce qu'il avait eu, voir ce qui avait faillis lui couter la vie, je voulais la regarder, mais au fond… N'avais-je pas un peu peur ? Moi-même j'avais eu énormément de mal à faire la paix avec celle présente entre mes deux seins, alors la sienne… Qui serait à mon avis bien plus grande…

Oubliant ces mauvaises pensées, je remontais les marches et entrais dans la salle de bain pour le trouver dans la baignoire, l'eau chaude devait lui faire du bien avec sa fièvre et j'en étais très heureuse.

-Tu viens Kate ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjoué.

Sortant de ma contemplation, je me déshabillais sous son regard de braise qui me fit sourire, quoi que nous fassions, nous étions obligés de nous dévorer du regard, c'était comme un code, c'était juste... Nous deux.

Entrant dans l'eau tout en remplissant les verres de vin, il était encore tôt, mais peut m'importait, j'avais envie de passer un bon moment. Je me collais à lui a tendais mes lèvres, attendant que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas.

Il ne se fit pas attendre, je retrouvais celles que j'aimais tant avec un plaisir non dissimulé, passant mes bras autour de son cou, je le rapprochais le plus possible de moi pour approfondir notre étreinte. La passion qui émanait de nous était paradisiaque, il me caressait les cheveux avec vigueur sans pour autant faire de gestes brusques, son autre main était dans le bas de mon dos et traçait des cercles imaginaires qui me firent frissonner, mon dieu… Deux mois et demi que je n'avais plus ressenti ça, c'était si merveilleux, j'étais à nouveau épanouie, dans ses bras, et je comptais bien y rester pour toujours désormais…

Collant mon front au sien, je lui offrais un baiser esquimau qui le fit sourire, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je lui soufflais d'une voix à peine audible mais emplie de tendresse et d'amour :

-Je t'aime Castle…

Lui dire ces deux mots me semblaient tellement simple désormais, depuis la bombe qui avait failli me faire sauter la cervelle, j'éprouvais beaucoup moins de mal à lui dire, et ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour nous deux, même si je me voyais mal lui dire toute les secondes non plus, ça devait rester quelque chose de fort et non de banal.

Il sembla surpris pendant une fraction de seconde, mais me répondis d'une voix tout aussi douce et suave :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Kate… Comme un fou…

Riant légèrement, je prenais les verres et lui en tendis un après nous avoir servi.

-Euh… Non merci Kate… Il est encore tôt, et puis avec mon état l'alcool n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, je t'ai déjà abimé ta poubelle une fois, je ne me permettrais de la souiller à nouveau.

Malgré son ton de rigolade, je sentais dans sa voix que ce qu'il me disait était faux, il y avait un air de mensonge dans ses paroles, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, et puis pourquoi mentir sur une verre d'alcool…, ça n'avait aucun sens… En y réfléchissant, depuis le début de la matinée, des détails de ce style me revenaient souvent, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose, tout dans sa voix avait un air de faux et d'image. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi alors que tout allait mieux depuis hier la situation semblait échapper à mon contrôle, notre relation semblait être basée sur un secret inavouable de sa par, encore… J'avais encore l'impression qu'il me cachait ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, et l'excuse de l'heure ne tenait pas la route, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant.

Lanie m'avait souvent dit que mon instinct me trompait rarement, est-ce que dans cette situation j'avais raison de me méfier… ?

* * *

**Aaaaa! Kate et ses doutes... Elle est pas un peu chiante à force? ;) **

**Mais en même temps la question de la fin vous est aussi posée: à-t-elle raison de se méfier de ce que lui dit Castle...? **

**Le rythme de post devrait redevenir normal bien que les cours me prennent du temps, je devrais vous poster plus régulièrement les chapitres. :) **


End file.
